Let Me In (The Winter Witch)
by lena71590
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro, jusqu'à ce que Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Mais quand un ancien agent d'HYDRA apparaît et enlève Bucky, Wanda fait tout pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime...[Wanda/Bucky]
1. Vision

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro. Jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime. WANDA/BUCKY

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

 **NOTE 3 :** Les premiers chapitres de l'histoire sont assez courts, j'admets, mais ils seront bien plus longs plus tard.

* * *

 **PDV Wanda**

Grandir en Sokovie était dur. On ne savait jamais ce que demain nous apporterait. Serait-ce effrayant et terrifiant ? Serait-ce triste où solitaire ? Ou serait-ce une autre zone de guerre ? C'était tout le temps dur pour nous, mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. On dépendait l'un de l'autre. Chacun était le roc de l'autre. Inséparables depuis la naissance. Je savais que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui. Nous étions heureux et rien ne pouvait se mettre sur notre chemin.

Mais c'est arrivé. Il l'a fait.

 _ **Ultron.**_

Maintenant, j'ai le cœur brisé et il me manque la moitié de mon âme. Ma moitié est morte à cause de lui.

 _Pietro est mort à cause de lui._

Je levai les yeux vers Vision et je vis me dévisager. Son visage souffrait pour moi. Je savais qu'il avait très bien entendu. Je suppose que je ne peux pas être seule avec mes pensées quand il est dans les parages. J'essuyais une larme et détournai le regard.

\- Wanda... Sa voix m'apaisa et je sentis un frisson dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et soupirai tristement.

\- Oui, Vision ?

Il s'avança vers mon lit et s'assit à côté de moi. Il mit un bras autour de moi et m'approchais de lui.

\- Tout le monde sur cette planète sait que la mort est inévitable. Ça arriva à chaque être humain sur cette planète…Et un jour, ça t'arrivera.

Entendre ça m'irrita et me déprima encore plus.

\- La mort de Pietro était inévitable. Il a vécu une belle vie. Il t'avait toi, son monde. Il est mort en héros parce qu'il était sur Terre pour ça. Pour être un Avenger. J'ajouterais qu'il était un très bon Avenger, même si ce n'était que pour une seule bataille, dit Vision, regardant autour de nous comme s'il pouvait voir la vie de Pietro défiler.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à penser au mauvais, Wanda. Pense plutôt aux bons moments. Tu te sentiras bien mieux. Pietro voudrait que tu avances, parce que tu as tellement à vivre.

Vision avait raison. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre de cette façon. Je posai ma tête contre le torse de Vision, et il me caressa les cheveux. Nous sommes restés comme ça pendant ce qui semblait être l'éternité.

* * *

 **Review ? Bisous les loulous !**


	2. James Buchanan Barnes

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro, jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime. WANDA/BUCKY

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : James Buchanan Barnes**

 **PDV Wanda**

Après que Vision et moi aient eu notre petit cœur-à-cœur, je décidai que j'allais vivre maintenant, et que je chérissais les bons souvenirs que je partageais avec Pietro. J'ai vengé sa mort, mais je ne me sens toujours pas mieux.

Peut-être que sortir de ma chambre et prendre l'air pourrait aider. Je sortis de ma chambre et traversai le couloir puis entrai dans la cuisine, où je vis Steve, Vision, et un homme que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Je me cachai derrière le mur avant qu'ils ne me voient. Bien sûr, je tendis l'oreille.

\- Buck, il faut trouver quelque part où te mettre en sécurité. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver, dit Steve.

\- Je peux me gérer tout seul. C'est ce que je fais depuis des années, dit l'homme, Bucky.

\- Je devrais informer Tony à propos de James Barnes, intervint Vision.

Je jetai un coup d'œil avec précaution, et vit Steve mettre un bras protecteur devant James. Cet homme avait beaucoup de noms, apparemment.

\- Pas encore, Vision. Bucky va bien. Promis. Tu vas bien, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Steve en se tournant vers Bucky. Je vais rester avec Bucky.

Détournant son attention de Steve et Bucky, Vision regarda le mur derrière lequel je me cachais et m'a appela :

\- Wanda, tu peux sortir.

J'entrai lentement dans la cuisine, où je vis mieux Bucky. La première chose que je remarquais était son bras. Il était en métal avec une étoile rouge au-dessus.

\- Qui c'est, ça ? demanda Bucky.

Steve s'approcha de moi, et mit un bras autour de moi.

\- Bucky, voici…

\- Wanda Maximoff, coupais-je.

Bucky croisa les bras et me regarda de haut en bas.

\- Tu es ce une dite Avenger aussi ?

J'hochai la tête.

\- Eh bien, tu n'y ressembles pas, dit-il.

\- Buck, l'avertit Steve.

Il était clair qu'il ne savait pas à quel point j'étais puissante. Peut-être que je devrais lui montrer. Je commençais à lever un bras, mais Vision m'arrêta.

\- Wanda, non.

Sa voix m'effraya. J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait lire dans mon esprit. Bucky était clairement intrigué quand il tourna le regard vers Vision.

\- Eh bien, je veux voir ce qu'elle peut faire.

J'avais envie de lui montrer. Pas uniquement à lui, je voulais montrer à tout le monde de quoi j'étais capable. Je pouvais détruire la Terre. Je pouvais détruire quiconque se mettait en travers de ma route. Je sentais que Pietro devait être vengé. Je voulais toujours détruire les robots d'Ultron.

\- Wanda.

Je revins à la réalité et vit Vision devant moi.

\- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas ailleurs ? suggéra-t-il.

\- Je vais bien, dis-je.

\- Tout le monde est un peu tendu, intervint Steve. On va se détendre. Je vais faire du café.

Tandis que Steve et Vision faisaient du café, je sentis des yeux posés sur moi. Je me retournai et vit que Bucky me regardait.

\- C'est quoi, ton histoire ? demanda-t-il.

Devais-je lui raconter ? Je venais de le rencontrer, mais je sentais déjà que je pouvais lui faire confiance. J'haussai les épaules et suivit mon instinct.

\- Mon histoire sera pour un autre jour, déclarais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi, et soudain nous nous retrouvions face à face.

\- Eh bien…J'aimerais vraiment l'entendre.

Après ça, il s'éloigna. Je me tournai et le vit commencer une conversation avec Steve. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	3. Un peu incertain

**Résumé : Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro. Jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime. WANDA/BUCKY**

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Un peu incertain**

 **PDV Wanda**

Je pleure son nom. Je le crie au ciel. Personne ne répond. Des larmes coulent sur mon visage.

Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça.

J'agrippe fermement le bouclier de Steve et le regarde. Je prends sa main sans vie.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, chuchotais-je.

Dans les décombres, je vis la moitié de l'aile de Sam brûler avec un craquement. Une larme coule de mon visage et atterrit sur la main de Steve.

\- Tout le monde est mort à cause de moi ! criais-je.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un attrape ma gorge et me soulève. Je regarde mon assaillant et je le vit lui.

 _Ultron._

\- Tu as des cordes, et ils ont tous été coupés par toi. Tu les as laissé mourir, grogna-t-il.

Sa voix me fit un frisson dans le dos.

 _\- NON !_ Non…J'ai aidé ! On était tous ensemble dans cette bataille ! m'étouffais-je.

Il resserra son emprise.

\- Monstre, murmura-t-il.

Je criai encore plus fort. Je criai pour toujours.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je regardai autour de moi et vit que j'étais dans ma chambre. C'était juste un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était trop…vivant. La réalisation soudaine me fit comme un coup dans l'intestin. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

C'était une vision.

C'est alors que je le perdis. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Il fallait que je lâche tout. Tout ce que j'avais gardé en moi.

Je lâchai un cri éclatant. Je fermai les yeux et le cri continua. Mes yeux versèrent un torrent de larmes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dura, mais j'ouvris les yeux et vit Steve et Vision devant moi.

\- Wanda ! Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Steve de manière frénétique.

J'essayais de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vint à l'esprit. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ma vision devint floue, et je commençai à me sentir assommée. La dernière chose que je vis avant de m'évanouir, c'était Bucky se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air inquiet.

Je me réveillais à l'infirmerie et la première chose que je vis fut Vision. Il remarqua que j'étais réveillée et s'approcha doucement de moi. Il posa une main sur ma joue.

\- Wanda, ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Je saisis sa main et la retint fermement sur mon visage. Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête pour dire non.

\- Oh Wanda… Je suis vraiment désolé que tu passes par là. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Vision, j'ai vu quelque chose. L'avenir, peut-être. Je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu, murmurais-je en essayant de contenir mes larmes.

Il caressa mes cheveux.

\- Avec les pouvoirs que tu as, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Je fermai les yeux et vit la Sokovie…avant la bataille avec Ultron. Je vis Pietro rire et sourire. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour entendre son rire à nouveau. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lorsque j'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte. Je levai les yeux et vit Bucky. Vision se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je vais vous laisser en tête-à-tête.

Après ça, il ferma la porte derrière lui. Bucky se tenait près de la porte, les mains dans les poches. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que je parle.

\- Hum. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandais-je doucement.

Il leva les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent.

\- J'étais inquiet.

Je pouffai.

\- Tu me connais pas si bien que ça.

Il hocha la tête et s'approcha pour s'assoir au bout de mon lit.

\- Peut-être, mais je t'ai déjà vue avant.

Je me redressais, clairement intriguée par ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Oh vraiment ? Où ça ? demandais-je.

Il plaça une main douce et tiède sur ma jambe.

\- Strucker a fait des expériences sur toi et ton frère. Je vous ai vu.

Les souvenirs de cet endroit remontèrent d'un seul coup. Des souvenirs dont je ne voulais pas.

\- Tu étais là, dis-je.

Bucky hocha la tête.

\- J'aurais dû vous protéger tous les deux de lui. Je n'étais pas moi-même. J'étais le Soldat de l'Hiver, mais au fond de moi…Je sentais que je devais te sauver toi et ton frère de lui.

J'hésitai un moment.

\- Si tu m'as vue là-bas, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ce que je pouvais faire ? Tu as dû voir mes pouvoirs pendant que tu étais chez Strucker.

Les yeux de Bucky semblaient voir à l'intérieur de mon âme.

\- Je n'étais pas autorisé à voir vos progrès. Je vous ai seulement aperçus tous les deux.

Je me souvins l'avoir vu, mais juste pendant une seconde. Il semblait purement mauvais la première fois je l'ai vu. Mauvais mais confus et perdu. La deuxième fois que je le vis, j'essayai d'entrer dans sa tête, mais quelque chose me bloqua. Ignorant les souvenirs, je réalisais que sa main était toujours sur ma jambe. Un geste de sympathie, sans nul doute. Sans réfléchir, je la saisis et la serra. Je le regardai dans les yeux.

\- On était tous les deux des expériences.

Son autre main écarta les cheveux qui s'étaient mis sur mon visage.

Des expériences qui peuvent franchir tout ce que la vie met sur notre chemin.


	4. Premier sourire

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro. Jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime. WANDA/BUCKY

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Premier sourire**

 **PDV Wanda**

Ça fait quelques semaines que mes cauchemars à propos de Pietro sont partis. Je me distrayais avec les missions et d'autres choses. Bucky était d'une grande aide aussi. Il était à mes côtés à chaque fois. J'ai appris à mieux le connaître. Il est distant quelques fois mais je peux toujours le faire sortir de sa coquille. Il ne part pas en missions avec nous, mais Steve dit ça changera bientôt. Bucky hésite toujours, mais je lui ai dit que ça ira et qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

Assise dans ma chambre, je regardai par la fenêtre. Tout semble beau dehors. J'aimerais aller quelque part, mais je ne suis autorisée à sortir que lors des missions. Alors que je détournai le regard, mes yeux tombèrent sur une photo de Pietro et moi. Je sais que je vais mieux, mais des larmes inondent mes yeux. C'est toujours difficile. J'entendis frapper à la porte et essuyais rapidement mes larmes. Je me retournai et vit Bucky.

\- Hey. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

Je reniflai et me forçai à sourire.

\- Rien. Je regarde juste par la fenêtre.

Quand il ne répondit pas, je savais qu'il savait. Il jeta un œil à mes yeux rougis et vit la photo de Pietro et moi. Il soupira et vint vers moi. Il s'installa dans une chaise près du coin du lit.

\- Wanda, je t'ai dit d'enlever ça.

Je reniflai et le regardai.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Mais rien. Tu n'avanceras pas si c'est la première chose que vous voyiez tous les jours. Une fois que tu auras avancé, tu pourras la regarder sans pleurer, répliqua-t-il.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je ne pouvais pas enlever la photo. Mais je le devais le faire, cependant. Si je veux avancer. Je me levai et m'avançai vers le mur où la photo était accrochée. Je la retirais et la regardais une dernière fois avant de la ranger dans un tiroir de mon bureau.

\- Tu y es presque, Wanda, dit doucement Bucky.

Je savais que Steve avait vécu ça aussi. Il a fallu un long, long, moment pour se remettre de la « mort » de Bucky. Ils voulaient tous les deux ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. Vision, d'un autre côté, ne pensait pas que c'était sain. En réalité, Vision n'étais jamais d'accord avec ce qui disait Bucky. Leurs disputes étaient si drôles. J'échappai un rire quand une de leurs disputes les plus drôles me revint en mémoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Bucky.

Je m'assis en face de lui et lui donna mon point de vue sur une dispute que Vision et lui avaient eu quelques semaines plus tôt. Je riais tout le temps et ne pouvait rien sortir. Je remarquai que le petit sourire de Bucky commençait à grandir et devint un éclat de rire. Le son de son rire me rendait si heureuse. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu avant et je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire. C'était agréable. Nous continuons à rire pendant ce qui sembla être des heures.

Après le moment joyeux que Bucky et moi avons partagé, je me sentais tellement mieux. J'ai été capable de parler de Pietro sans être fâchée ni lâcher une larme. Je me sentais enfin en paix. Le meilleur sentiment que j'ai eu depuis un long moment. Bucky a changé toute ma perspective du monde. Il est la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée depuis la mort de Pietro.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et me concentra sur l'énergie rouge qui tournait autour de mes doigts. Je change plusieurs fois de main, l'étudiant. Un coup à la porte me fait sursauter et je lançais ma boule d'énergie vers l'arrivant.

\- Wow ! Hey ! cria Steve.

Je me levai et soupirai.

\- Désolée. C'est un réflexe.

Steve se mit à rire.

\- Eh bien, au moins, tu sais que tu ne seras jamais en danger avec des réflexes comme celui-là.

Mes lèvres se fendirent en un sourire.

\- Alors, en quoi je peux t'aider ?

\- Oh ! Rien de spécial. Il faut juste que tu viennes avec moi, dit Steve.

\- Pourquoi ? Où ça ? demandais-je.

Steve ne répondit pas, prenant plutôt ma main doucement et me conduisit dans le salon.

\- Euh…Steve ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

Je m'interrompis lorsque nous entrions dans le salon. Je remarquai que Bucky était assis sur une chaise, lisant un livre, puis je l'ai vu, lui.

\- Clint !

Je courus jusqu'à lui, et l'étreignit aussi fort que je pus. Il éclata d'un rire doux et me serra contre lui.

\- Tu m'as manquée, petiote.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dis-je doucement.

Je me sentais enthousiasme, mais des larmes salées coulaient le long de mon visage. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, et le serrai encore plus fort. Depuis la mort de Pietro, Clint est devenu une sorte de grand frère pour moi. Il avait été là et avait tout vu. Il m'a beaucoup réconforté et m'a dit qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien m'arriver. J'ai eu immédiatement confiance en lui.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, il essuya mes larmes et m'embrassa sur le front. Je remarquai que Bucky semblait furieux derrière. Il semblait vraiment _très_ _jaloux_. Je verrais ça plus tard. Clint prit ma main.

\- Allons faire une balade. Dit-moi tout ce que j'ai manqué.

* * *

 **Clint is back ! Review pour saluer son retour ? Bisous !**


	5. Petite confession

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro. Jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime. WANDA/BUCKY

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Petite confession**

 **PDV Wanda**

Après une très longue conversation avec Clint, je sentais comme un poids s'enlever de mes épaules. Je décidai de faire quelque chose de productif aujourd'hui. Assise à mon bureau dans ma chambre, j'allumai mon ordinateur. Je voulais chercher des articles de journaux pour voir si les gens pensaient que j'étais mauvaise…ou une menace. J'en vis beaucoup sur la Sokovie. Mais c'était principalement « Nouvelle recrue chez les Avengers. » ou « Nouveaux Avengers révélés : Falcon, Vision, et la Sorcière Rouge. »

Hum. La Sorcière Rouge. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que j'avais mon surnom à moi. C'était plutôt sympa. Je fus surprise de voir tout ce que les gens savaient sur nous. Il y avait des figurines d'action pour chacun d'entre nous. Même le Soldat de l'Hiver. C'est fou.

\- Je l'achèterais.

Je sursautai sur ma chaise et vit que c'était Bucky, assis sur mon lit.

\- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? demandais-je.

\- Oh, à peu près…cinq minutes, répondit-il.

\- Tu aurais pu frapper, répondis-je.

Il échappa un petit rire.

\- Allons, Wanda. On sait tous les deux que tu ne faisais rien d'absolument secret.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me concentrais sur mon ordinateur. Je l'entendis se lever de mon lit. Il s'approcha de sorte que je le vis et me sourit. Je poussai un soupir frustrant et me tournai vers lui. Je levai les sourcils et regarda ses cheveux.

\- Tu as coupé tes cheveux ? demandais-je.

\- Non. C'est juste bien _arrangé_ , dit-il, insistant sur le dernier mot.

\- Ah. J'aime bien, répondis-je.

Il m'observa pendant quelques secondes et prit la parole :

\- Donc, toi et ce gars Clint. C'est ton petit-ami ?

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Clint ? Pas du tout ! C'est comme un grand frère. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en inquiètes ? demandais-je.

Quand il ne répondit pas, je plissais mes yeux et demandai à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi t'en inquiètes-tu, Bucky ?

\- Peut-être parce que je t'aime, dit-il en me donnant un sourire.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir à ça, je répondis à son sourire, et sortit de la pièce.

Bucky m'aime ? Eh bien, il a dit « peut-être ». En y réfléchissant, un grand sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Je sentais mon visage s'embraser. Est-ce que je rougissais ? Je me regardais dans un miroir et vit que c'était le cas. Et ça me fit sourire encore plus.

* * *

 **Si vous pensez "Quoi ? Il lui dit déjà qu'il l'aime ?!", ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai été aussi surprise que vous !**


	6. Tu ne peux pas te cacher pour toujours

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro, jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime.

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Tu ne peux pas te cacher pour toujours**

 **PDV Wanda**

Ça fait une semaine et demie que j'ai parlé avec Bucky. Après le moment que nous partagé dans ma chambre, je ne pouvais pas le voir. J'ai fait en sorte de l'éviter tous les jours, et c'est dur. Je veux lui faire une place. Je veux lui dire que « peut-être » que je l'aime aussi ! Je ne peux plus faire de place à personne. Seulement à Clint. Pour quelqu'un d'autre, ce sera dur. Je ne peux pas encore perdre quelqu'un.

Ça fait douze jours depuis que j'ai parlé pour la dernière fois avec Bucky. J'ai été douée pour l'éviter. Je sais qu'il a demandé après moi, mais j'ai dit à Steve et Vision de faire quelque chose. Ils ne sont pas aussi bons, mais ça fonctionne. Je regardai le coin et le couloir qui mène à ma chambre. J'avançais dans le couloir et me glissai dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte aussi doucement que possible. Je me retournai et vit Bucky allongé sur mon lit. Faire tellement pour l'éviter…

\- Écoute, je ne suis d'humeur pour ce que tu vas dire, dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma commode et y déposai dessus mon sac.

\- Tu m'as évité. Pourquoi ? demanda Bucky.

Je ne répondis pas, et haussai les épaules.

\- Wanda. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?

Une fois de plus, je ne répondis pas. Je me retournai et me dirigeais vers la porte. Je sentais déjà une larme couler sur ma joue. Je l'entendis se lever de mon lit. Il s'approcha de moi, me prit par les épaules et me tourna vers lui.

\- Hey…

Il essuya la larme avec son pouce.

\- Je t'ai évité parce que…Je…Je ne peux faire de place à personne. C'est trop dangereux, dis-je doucement.

Il eut un doux rire.

\- Wanda, que veux-tu dire ?

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, et finit par lâcher prise.

\- Si je te fais une place, je pourrais te perdre comme j'ai perdu Pietro ! criais-je. Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux plus supporter…

Bucky prit mes mains et les posa sur son torse.

\- Tu le sens ? C'est un cœur qui bat. Il battra demain et les années à venir. Tu ne peux pas me faire de place dans ta vie ? Eh bien, je ne peux pas vivre une vie où tu n'y es pas.

Je reniflai et regardai mes mains. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre. Il battait plus rapidement qu'avant. Sans réfléchir, j'attrapais son visage et l'approcha du mien. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et ce fut un feu d'artifice instantané. Il me tenait contre lui tandis que je passais une main dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'on se sépara, on n'était encore à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Fais-moi une place…Je t'en prie, murmura-t-il.

J'hochai la tête.

\- D'accord.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa délicatement. Alors, il me serra contre lui dans une étreinte indispensable. Ne disant rien, juste s'embrassant.

* * *

 **J'avoue que là, ils sont trooooop cutes. Review ? Bisous ^^**


	7. Le retour d'HYDRA

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro, jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime.

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le retour d'HYDRA**

 **PDV Wanda**

Tous les Avengers, l'exception de Thor et Bruce, étaient rassemblés dans la salle de réunion de la nouvelle base des Avengers. Je remarquais que Tony ne cessait de regarder Bucky, ce qui me rendait nerveuse. Steve balança un dossier sur la table, ce qui me fait sortir de mes pensées. Nous nous sommes tournés vers lui. Je vis qu'il était très en colère.

\- L'un des ex-voyous d'HYDRA est à la recherche de quelqu'un qui se trouve ici, expliqua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ancien » ? lui demanda Sam, et je lui fis signe de me passer le dossier.

\- Il s'appelle Amell Koftorinski. Il s'est échappé d'HYDRA après avoir travaillé pour eux durant plusieurs années. Il essayait d'obtenir des informations sur quelqu'un, mais je n'ai jamais su qui. C'est comme un fantôme. Je l'ai cherché pendant des années, intervint Natasha.

\- Donc, il était avec HYDRA uniquement pour obtenir des informations sur cette personne ? demanda Rhodey.

Cet homme avait beaucoup d'informations de second plan. Continuant de lire à son sujet, plus je lisais, plus j'avais l'impression de le connaître.

\- Oui, répondit Steve. Je n'ai pas encore examiné le dossier, mais je sais seulement ce que Natasha m'a dit.

\- Très bien, alors, on cherche ce type et on l'appelle un jour, déclara Tony.

\- On ne peut pas, répondit Natasha. Nous ne savons pas où il est, et il est très dangereux. Il finira probablement par montrer son visage, car il est après l'un d'entre nous.

\- Alors, après qui il est ? demanda Sam.

\- James Buchanan Barnes, dis-je doucement.

Tout le monde me regarda alors que je poussais le dossier ouvert au milieu de la table. Steve le prit et lu la page où il était expliqué qui était Amell. Il leva les yeux vers Bucky, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

\- Buck…dit-il calmement.

Je me levais brusquement et quittait la pièce. Je courus jusqu'à la chambre, où je laissai échapper un sanglot.

\- Wanda.

Je me retournai lentement et vit Bucky. Il semblait tellement abattu.

\- Pourquoi es-tu bouleversée ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis bouleversée parce que je savais que quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire. C'est comme si le monde ne voulait pas que j'ai de l'humanité parce que je perds les gens auxquels je tiens ! Cet homme, Amell, il va venir et il va t'arriver quelque chose ! criais-je. Je le sens.

Je sentais de l'énergie rouge autour de mes doigts. J'étais tellement en colère.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

Bucky m'enveloppa de ses bras et me serra contre lui.

\- Je te le promets.

J'étouffai un sanglot, et pleurai sur son épaule.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Bucky.

Il plaça sa main dans le creux de mon dos. Elle passa en dessous de mon haut et le métal frais m'apaisa instantanément. Son autre main caressait mes cheveux.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, Wanda. Je ferai en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	8. Entrainement

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro, jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime.

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Entrainement**

 **PDV Wanda**

Puisque Amell était après Bucky, Steve pensa qu'il valait mieux pour nous que nous ayons un entrainement supplémentaire. Tout le monde se plaignit mais moi, je pensais que c'était l'occasion rêvée de voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller avec mes pouvoirs. Steve nous demanda tous de le retrouver dans le salon afin qu'il puisse nous emmener dans la nouvelle installation d'entrainement. Un endroit « à l'extérieur ». Ce sont les mots bizarres de Steve, pas les miens.

J'étais la dernière à entrer dans le salon. Tout le monde était là, sauf Steve et Vision.

\- Où sont Steve et Vision ? demandais-je.

Natasha haussa les épaules. Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de dur me percuta de plein fouet et me fis me cogner violemment le mur.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? entendis-je Bucky hurler.

Je me redressai et vit Vision m'observer.

\- Vision ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

Je m'interrompis lorsqu'il me leva et me jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Vision ! Tu énerves le Soldat de l'Hiver ! Arrête ! dit aussitôt Sam avec précipitation.

Bucky courut vers moi et m'aida à me relever.

\- Ce fils de…

\- Ça va, le coupais-je. Je peux gérer.

Vision n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Oh oui, il n'avait pas juste énervé le Soldat de l'Hiver. Je sentais que l'énergie rouge colérique traversait mes veines. Mon pouvoir apparut et forma une imposante boule d'énergie rouge. Je concentrai toute mon énergie à faire tomber Vision. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. La boule grossit et je me sentis plus forte. Je regardais Vision alors que mon énergie rouge commençait à le faire tomber.

\- Wanda ! s'écria Natasha.

Je l'ignorais. Le sol sous Vision commençait à craquer.

\- WANDA !

J'entendis la voix exigeante de Steve et arrêtai automatiquement. La boule rouge disparut et je me sentis à nouveau à l'aise. Je me retournai et vit Steve qui affichait un grand sourire.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? crachai-je.

\- Entraînement ! ria Steve.

J'étais plus déconcertée que jamais.

\- Quoi ? soupirais-je.

\- Tout le monde y était, sauf toi, expliqua Steve. On a décidé de commencer par l'Avenger le plus fort. On voulait voir comment de force tu avais. Et, il s'avère que tu as beaucoup.

Je me tournais vers Bucky.

\- Tu savais ?

Ses lèvres se fendirent d'un petit sourire.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu que ce tu pouvais faire. C'était l'occasion rêvée.

\- C'était vraiment bien, Wanda, intervint Vision. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, dis-je doucement.

Vision posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Je vais très bien, Wanda.

J'eus un léger sourire.

\- Cet entraînement est pourri.

Cette fois, Natasha laissa échapper un rire.

\- Et ce n'est pas fini, ma grande, dit Sam en pouffant.

Après une longue journée d'entraînement, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour faire une pause lorsque je vis lorsque je vis que la porte était ouverte. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'approchai doucement de la porte. Plein des pensées traversaient mon esprit. Bucky s'entraînait dans un autre endroit que nous. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le combat avec Vision. Peut-être qu'Amell avait décidé de montrer son visage. Je levai la main, entourée de l'énergie rouge. J'entrai dans ma chambre, et la trouvai vide. Je commençai à baisser la main quand je sentis quelque chose respirer dans mon cou. Je fis volte-face et envoyai la personne contre le mur avec l'énergie rouge.

\- Doucement, Wanda ! haleta Bucky.

Je roulais des yeux et le libérai.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi comme ça ! J'ai cru que tu étais Amell.

Bucky s'approcha de moi et mit ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Wanda, n'y pense pas. C'est juste un seul type. On a une équipe.

C'était vrai. Même si ce gars était aussi dangereux que Natasha le disait, nous sommes les Avengers. On peut tout gérer.

\- Tu sais, te voir te battre contre Vision, c'était chaud. Est-ce que les mecs d'aujourd'hui le disent ou est-ce trop avancé ? demanda Bucky.

\- Oui, les gars d'aujourd'hui le disent, répondis-je en riant.

\- Et j'ajoute que ta tenue était la cerise sur le gâteau, dit-il entre deux baisers.

\- Bucky Barnes, où sont passées vos bonnes manières ? le taquinais-je.

\- Je les ai perdues quand on m'a lavé le cerveau, répondit-il. Je plaisante, Wanda, ajouta-t-il en riant devant mon regard froid.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et plaçai une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps, James Buchanan Barnes, chuchotais-je.

\- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps aussi, Wanda Maximoff.

Disant ça, il m'embrassa et tout sembla bien se passer dans le monde.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	9. A vos ordres

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro. Jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime. WANDA/BUCKY

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : A vos ordres**

 **PDV Wanda**

Je dormais dans ma chambre quand tout à coup, Bucky entra en trombe dans ma chambre, et me réveilla.

\- Bucky ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandais-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il me lança mon costume et traversa la pièce.

\- Amell est ici. Il nous a trouvés. _Il m'a trouvé._

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Je pensais que nous étions protégés par le champ de force de Tony ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, répondit-je.

Bucky secoua la tête.

\- Je me suis trompé en disant que nous pouvions l'attraper. On s'est tous trompé. Il y a tellement de gens qui travaillent pour lui.

J'enfilai rapidement mon costume, mon esprit toujours embrouillé par ce qui venait de se passer. J'entendais beaucoup d'agitation venant du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Où sont Steve, et Nat', et…

Bucky vint vers moi et me serra très fort contre lui.

\- On peut encore se battre contre ça, murmura-t-il.

Quand il s'éloigna, il me donna un long baiser. Je voulais en savourer chaque seconde.

\- Il faut qu'on aille les aider.

Bucky m'attrapa la main et me conduisit hors de la chambre. C'est à ce moment-là que nous furent attaqués par des hommes costauds vêtus d'uniformes noirs. La plupart essayèrent d'attraper Bucky et de le maîtriser. Je fis apparaître mon énergie rouge mais je fus projetée contre le mur avant qu'elle aille très loin.

\- Wanda ! hurla Bucky.

Je le vis essayer de se battre contre les hommes mais je me retrouvai inconsciente avant de pouvoir voir ce qui se passa…

Je me réveillai sur le sol dur et froid d'une petite salle d'interrogatoire. Il n'y avait qu'une porte et une grande fenêtre. Je me levai et courut vers la porte. Je secouai la poignée, mais elle était verrouillée. J'essayais de l'ouvrir avec mes pouvoirs, mais ça ne marcha pas. Je reculai, passant mes mains dans mes cheveux. Je me tournai vers la fenêtre, et vit Bucky sur une sorte de chaise.

\- Bucky ! hurlais-je à mon tour.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et je vis du soulagement dans son regard.

\- Ça va aller, Wanda, dit-il.

Je voulais le croire. Je remarquai un homme assis en face de Bucky. Il tenait un journal rouge avec une étoile noire dessus. Je vis que Bucky était tendu.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

L'homme, que je supposais être Amell, ouvrit le journal et commença à le lire à haute voix.

-Bucky…Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demandais-je.

Bucky me regarda et me lança un sourire triste et déconfit.

\- Tout ira bien pour nous. Tu iras bien. Toi et les autres, vous pouvez vous sortir de là.

Je ne comprenais pas. De quoi parlait-il ?

\- James Buchanan Barnes, déclara Amell, je vous cherchais depuis longtemps. Maintenant, je me réjouis du fait que vous soyez _mon_ soldat.

\- Je m'appelle Bucky, répondit calmement Bucky.

Amell éclata de rire.

\- Dîtes adieu à votre petite-amie, Bucky.

Que diable se passait-il ?

\- Bucky ! Que se passe-t-il ? criais-je.

Une larme coula sur mon visage mais je l'essuyais rapidement.

 _\- Envie_ , déclara Amell.

Je vis que Bucky essayait de combattre tout ce qui se passait. Ce je ne comprenais toujours pas.

 _\- Rouillé._

\- Arrêtez, dit calmement Bucky.

 _\- Fournaise._

Je martelais la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? criais-je. Laissez-nous partir !

 _\- Aube._

\- Arrêtez, supplia Bucky.

Soudain, je compris. Amell le transformait en Soldat de l'Hiver. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Les mots d'Amell étaient très clairs. Bucky serait _son_ soldat. Je serrais les poings et déchaînait une quantité folle d'énergie rouge. Elle rebondissait contre mur, mais je continuais.

\- Bucky ! Tu peux le combattre ! criais-je.

 _\- Dix-sept. Bénigne._

Rien ne marchait.

\- Bucky ! criais-je.

 _\- Neuf. Retour au foyer._

Bucky me regarda, et lui retournais son regard. Les larmes inondaient mes joues. Je continuais de frapper la fenêtre.

 _\- Un._

Bucky commença à se tendre davantage.

 _\- Wagon de marchandises._

Ensuite, le silence tomba. Mon énergie rouge revint et j'arrêtais de frapper la fenêtre. Ma paume glissa vers le bas. Finalement, Amell prit la parole.

\- Soldat ?

Il semblait que le regard de Bucky était perdu dans le vide.

\- Готов выполнить.

Je tombai sur le sol, des larmes coulant sur mon visage.

 _A vos ordres…_

* * *

 **Les choses ne s'améliorent pas pour notre Bucky et notre sorcière préférée...Des théories pour la suite ? :)**

 **Sinon, je voulais vous demander : j'ai eu une idée de fiction, et je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez : Il s'agirait des enfants des Avengers et de certains personnages Marvel (Captain, Wanda, Clint, Natasha, Sharon, Sam, Brock Rumlow). Il y aurait d'autres personnages issus des Comics, que vous connaissez très certainement, mais très différent ce que vous connaissez. On y verrait leurs vies, leur histoire, avec des rebondissements. Vous en pensez quoi ? Je pourrais vous donner d'autres détails par la suite.**

 **Et j'ajoute, au passage, pour ceux qui lisent ma traduction _Star (Spangled) Crossed Lovers,_** **que j'ai commandé la suite à l'auteur, et que je la publierais ici dès que je l'aurais traduite. J'ai vraiment hâte de la lire !**

 **Bisous les loulous !**


	10. Avengers, Rassemblement

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro. Jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime. WANDA/BUCKY

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Avengers, Rassemblement**

 **PDV Wanda**

Steve et les autres me trouvèrent une heure après que Bucky soit sorti avec Amell. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés à la Base, je suis allée directement dans ma chambre, et restais là-haut. Je ne voulais parler à personne. Je ne voulais dire à personne que j'avais été témoin que Bucky était redevenu le Soldat de l'Hiver. La semaine était passée si vite. J'observais le mur quand j'ai entendu qu'on frappait à la porte. Je me retournais et vit Vision.

\- Wanda…On a une réunion en bas, dit-il. Steve veut que tu viennes.

Je me levai et commençai à sortir, mais Vision m'attrapa doucement le bras.

\- Nous allons sauver James. On ne laissera rien lui arriver, et à toi aussi.

Je le dévisageai mais ne répondit rien. Que pouvais-je bien dire ? J'haussai les épaules et descendit les escaliers. J'entrai dans la salle de réunion et vit tous les Avengers. Je n'avais vu que Thor et Bruce que quelques fois, mais c'était quand on combattait Ultron. Bruce et moi avions commencé sur de mauvaises bases, mais après la mort de Pietro, Bruce semblait avoir oublié ça. Tout le monde me dévisagea lorsque j'entrai. Steve me lança un sourire triste. Bucky était son meilleur ami. Je me sentis tellement stupide de n'être pas pour lui. Je m'étais concentrée uniquement sur moi-même.

\- Wanda. Comment vas-tu ? demanda Bruce.

Il semblait si sincère.

\- Je mentirai si je disais que j'allais bien, répondis-je.

Bruce hocha doucement la tête et baissa les yeux.

\- Puis-je demander pourquoi je suis là ? intervint Thor.

Sa grosse voix résonnante me fit sursauter. Il le remarqua et toussa maladroitement.

\- Vous êtes là parce que l'animal de compagnie de Steve a la laisse la plus longue qu'on ait jamais vue, répliqua Tony.

\- Bucky n'est pas un _animal de compagnie,_ l'homme de fer, grondai-je.

Je sentais l'énergie rouge traverser mes veines.

\- Wanda, tout va bien, assura Natasha en mettant doucement son bras autour de moi.

\- Tony, nous savons combien Bucky est dangereux quand il est le Soldat de l'Hiver, déclara Steve. Il faut qu'il sorte de là avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à quelqu'un.

\- Qu'il sorte de là ? demandais-je.

\- Pas de cette façon. Il faut qu'on le fasse redevenir lui-même, expliqua Steve.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je suis là, dit Thor. Il n'y a pas d'extraterrestres ou de robots. Il ne s'agit que d'un seul humain.

\- Nous avons besoin de tous les pouvoirs dont nous disposons. Les hommes d'Amell sont quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu avant.

Steve semblait brisé, mais il se contenait.

\- Alors, comment allons-nous…le faire « revenir » ? demanda Rhodey.

\- Si on le frappe assez fort à la tête… répondit Sam d'une voix nonchalante.

\- Ah ! Parfait. J'utiliserais Mjolnir et ça deviendra intéressant pour moi, dit Thor.

Tony eut un petit rire.

\- Pas question. Ça pourrait le tuer ! répondit-je.

\- Thor a raison, les gars, intervint Bruce. Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous. Ce n'est pas un code vert ou un combat de dieux. C'est juste un homme un peu perturbé. Vous pouvez le ramener.

\- Merveilleux ! Alors c'est réglé ! Appelez-nous quand il y aura une véritable menace pour la Terre.

Sur ces paroles, Thor sortit, Bruce sur ses talons. Steve passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'air tellement vaincu.

\- Rhodes et moi allons vous aider, Steve, déclara Tony. Je ne le veux vraiment pas parce que je pense que votre ami devrait être enfermé, avec la plus haute sécurité, mais il compte beaucoup pour vous.

Rhodes avait l'air choqué.

\- Est-ce que vous avez entendu ce qui est sorti de sa bouche ou c'était juste moi ?

\- D'accord, je ne serai plus jamais sincère.

Tony leva les mains et se dirigea vers la porte. Natasha se mit à rire, suivie par Rhodey.

\- Tony Stark ! L'homme le plus sincère au monde, mesdames et messieurs !

Natasha et Rhodey suivirent Tony, et le taquinèrent tout le long du couloir. Je regardais Steve, puis Sam.

\- On est avec toi, mon pote. Tous les deux.

Sam mit une main sur l'épaule de Steve puis sur la mienne. Après nous avoir tour à tour regardés avec sympathie, il nous laissa seuls. Je m'avançai vers Steve et lui prit la main.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, dis-je doucement.

Il serra ma main et me regarda.

\- Tu traverses la même chose, Wanda.

J'hochai la tête, et posai ma tête sur mon épaule. Tout irait bien. Bucky ira bien. Nous allions le sauver.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	11. Le Soldat de l'Hiver

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro. Jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime. WANDA/BUCKY

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Le Soldat de l'Hiver**

 **PDV Extérieur**

Amell faisait les cent pas. Il y avait trop de plans avec lesquels il pourrait y arriver, mais il ne savait lesquels.

\- Monsieur, s'il faut extraire les Inhumains, il faut le faire maintenant.

Amell regarda ses soldats et secoua la tête.

\- Changement de plan, Dimitri. J'ai décidé que nous n'avons pas besoin des Inhumains. Aussi, je ne veux pas le SHIELD nous colle aux basques. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que nous faisons. Du moins, pas encore.

Dimitri hocha lentement la tête.

\- Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ?

Amell hésita, et se gratta le menton.

\- Amenez le soldat.

Dimitri hocha à nouveau la tête et aboya des ordres à un autre soldat. Bientôt, Bucky fut poussé dans la pièce, des armes pointées sur lui. Amell ria.

\- Doucement, messiers ! Cet homme-là est votre supérieur. Allez-y doucement sur la puissance de feu.

Dimitri donna un signe de tête aux soldats, et ces derniers baissèrent leurs armes. Bucky se tenait droit, et regardait Amell d'un regard mort.

\- Lorsqu'HYDRA vous a trouvé, il y a toutes ces années, vous étiez proche de la mort. Nous avons retrouvé l'engin qui vous a permis de survivre, et bientôt vous aurez un partenaire à vos côtés, lui dit Amell tandis que ses hommes faisaient rouler un berceau vers eux.

Amell posa une main sur le berceau et reprit :

\- Cette personne était dure à repérer _et_ à attraper, ajouterais-je.

Bucky ne dit rien. Il vit une étiquette sur le berceau, les initiales d'un nom : PM. Il entrevit la personne à l'intérieur, et son front se plissa. Il avait déjà vu cette personne. Sa mémoire était floue mais des flashs de cette personne remontèrent. Amell ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop occupé à regarder Dimitri guider le berceau hors de la pièce.

\- Ce garçon est la pièce finale du puzzle, dit Amell, son sourire s'élargissant. Vous et lui êtes la clé de mon plan. De tout.

Bucky garda pour lui ses pensées à propos du garçon dont il se souvenait. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés, une fille peut-être ? C'était flou, et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était ce garçon et quelque chose de rouge. C'était éclatant.

\- Soldat ! aboya Amell.

Bucky sortit de ses pensées et leva les yeux. Amell soupira.

\- Écoutez, fiston, vous ne comprenez peut-être pas tout maintenant, mais ça va venir. Une fois que je vous aurais parlé du plan.

Dimitri revint et leva un sourcil.

\- Et quel est exactement le plan, monsieur ?

\- Le plan n'est juste simplement de tuer les Avengers. Le Soldat et le garçon sont la faiblesse de quelqu'un.

Dimitri semblait encore confus.

\- Le plan est de tuer Wanda Maximoff, expliqua Amell. Elle est la plus dangereuse et la plus puissante des Avengers.

En entendant ce nom, Bucky se tendit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il l'avait déjà entendu, mais il n'arrivait pas à rassembler les pièces et à se rappeler où.

 _Wanda Maximoff…_

* * *

 **Alors, a votre avis, qui est l'homme dans le berceau ? :) J'attend vos theories ! Review ?**


	12. Normal

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro. Jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime.

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Normal**

 **PDV Wanda**

Une semaine était passée et aucun signe de Bucky ou d'Amell. Steve s'assurait que Clint restait à mes côtés la nuit, car je lâche de l'énergie rouge quand je suis endormie. J'ai peut-être accidentellement tiré sur Steve et Clint pendant que je dormais. Ma faute.

\- Wanda ?

Je sortis de mes pensées et vit Clint entrer dans ma chambre. J'esquissai un sourire rapide.

\- Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Parfaitement bien, répondis-je.

Il me lança un regard étrange.

\- Très bien. Eh bien, Steve veut que tu ailles le voir dans le salon. Dès que tu seras prête.

Je souris et hochai la tête. Il me regardait toujours bizarrement, mais finit par sortir. Je me dirigeais vers le salon, et vit Steve qui attendait. Il semblait triste, mais je voyais qu'il masquait ce qu'il ressentait. Une fois qu'il me vit, il sourit et attrapa ma main.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je.

\- On dirait que tu n'es pas sortie de ta chambre depuis un moment, alors je t'emmène dehors, répondit Steve d'une voix joyeuse. On va en ville.

Je ne pouvais pas refuser parce que ça lui ferait mal.

\- D'accord. Ça va être sympa, mentis-je.

 ** _Plus tard..._**

Steve sourit et ouvrit largement les bras.

\- C'est Times Squares. Ça a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu.

Je regardais autour de moi. Tout était énorme. Les immeubles, les panneaux, les lumières. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Durant ce moment, j'oubliai Bucky et tous les problèmes auxquels nous allions être bientôt confrontés.

\- Tu as déjà mangé un hot-dog ? demanda Steve.

Je lui lançai un regard étrange. Il ria et me prit la main. On alla vers un homme qui en vendait. Ils semblaient étranges. J'avais déjà entendu parler des hot-dogs, et ceux-là étaient énormes.

\- Deux, s'il vous plait, demanda Steve au vendeur.

Bientôt, nous étions tous les deux à tenir des hot-dogs avec de la sauce et tout ce qui va avec.

\- Essaye, dit Steve en désignant mon hot-dog d'un hochement de tête. Je te promets, c'est bon.

Je pris une bouchée et savoura.

\- C'est bon, dit-je entre deux bouchées.

Steve se mit à rire et manga le sien. Je pourrais m'habituer à ça. Sortir avec les Avengers pendant une journée. Manger des hot-dogs, la vue qu'on a ici, et même rire. C'était bien mieux que me cacher dans ma chambre toute la journée. Je souhaitais soudainement que Pietro soit là pour voir ça. Je sais que tel que je le connais, il dévorerait le hot-dog en une seconde. Penser à Pietro me fit penser à Bucky. Je me demandais où il pouvait bien être. Souffrait-t-il ? Le torturait-t-on ? Je repris mes esprits et me concentrai sur la réalité. Une fois que nous avions fini de manger, Steve attrapa un taxi et nous allâmes à Central Park. C'était beau. L'odeur des fleurs et de l'herbe fraichement coupée me frappa tout de suite. Je sortis de l'allée et m'allongea sur l'herbe. Steve me rejoignit et nous observions les nuages, disant à quoi ils ressemblaient. Le ciel était si beau. Je n'avais jamais vu un ciel si pur avant. Ça m'amena à penser à la Sokovie, et comment la dernière que j'ai regardé le ciel là-bas, les débris infestaient la ville. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue.

\- Ça va ? demanda Steve.

Je continuai à regarder les nuages, comme hypnotisée.

\- Oui. C'était une super journée, Steve. Merci.

Je sentis Steve sourire à côté de moi. Je lui saisis la main et la serra. Il la serra à son tour de façon rassurante.

\- On va s'en sortir, Wanda, murmura-t-il.

Je regardais tous les nuages, et comment ils étaient grands, épais, et blancs.

\- J'espère.

Nous restâmes étendus sur l'herbe, durant peut-être des heures, regardant le ciel et nous tenant la main. C'est alors que je sût que je pourrais toujours compter sur Steve, qu'il était mon roc et que j'étais le sien. Bucky était une partie de chacun de nous, et ça nous colla tout de suite. Aujourd'hui fut le premier jour où je sentis comme si j'avais une vie normale. Ça faisait du bien, et ça me fit vraiment plaisir. Même si Pietro et Bucky n'étaient pas là pour en profiter avec nous. J'ai décidé qu'après la bataille contre Amell, une nouvelle vie, normale, commencerait pour moi. Je ferai tout ce que fait une personne normale. Je voyagerais, mangerais des choses étranges, rencontrerai de nouvelles personnes, et même me venger si je le dois.

Même si Bucky ne sera pas mis à l'écart.

* * *

 **Petite pause pour Steve et Wanda...Review ? Bisous ^^**


	13. Bats-toi avec nous

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro, jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime. WANDA/BUCKY

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Bats-toi avec nous**

 **PDV Wanda**

Cette journée normale prit fin lorsque Steve reçut un message de Natasha disant qu'ils savaient clairement où se trouvaient Bucky et Amell. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la Base, je montai directement dans ma chambre. S'il s'agissait d'une bataille, je ne voulais pas y participer. Je ne peux pas me battre contre Bucky. Je voulais seulement me battre contre Amell, mais ce n'était une possibilité envisageable, puisqu'il était protégé par ses hommes. Je m'installai sur mon lit et passai une main dans mes cheveux. Tout le monde se préparait à attaquer Amell, et moi, j'étais assise dans ma chambre. Mes pensées furent interrompues lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je levai les yeux et vit Steve.

\- Wanda…On pourrait vraiment avoir besoin de ton aide, dit-il doucement.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas me battre. Surtout si ça veut dire me battre contre Bucky.

Steve semblait déçu, mais je sentis qu'il avait compris. Après tout, il avait déjà été dans la même situation. Une fois qu'il fût parti, je m'allongeais sur mon lit et regardai le vide. Après un moment, mon téléphone vibra, et je vis que c'était un message de Clint. Tandis que je le lisais, mes lèvres s'étendirent en un grand sourire.

 _ **Plus tard...**_

 **PDV Extérieur**

\- Comme c'est gentil ! ria Amell. Presque tous les Avengers viennent reprendre ce qui leur appartient !

Tony roula des yeux.

\- Vous dramatisez ? Vous nous avez pris quelque chose, Amell. Ne nous obligez pas à _tout_ vous prendre.

Amell éclata à nouveau de rire.

\- Essayez ! Vous ne pouvez rien prendre.

Clint leva son arc et tira sur un homme d'Amell en pleine poitrine. Le soldat regarda la flèche dans son cœur puis s'effondra.

\- Je viens de le faire, dit Clint avec un sourire. Je peux continuer, si vous voulez.

\- Barton ! ordonna Steve. Baisse ton arme.

Amell regarda son soldat défunt, puis se tourna vers Clint, les yeux plein de rages.

\- On n'est pas obligés de se battre, Amell, dit Steve. Si vous nous rendez Bucky, vous et vos hommes ne seront pas blessés.

\- Vous venez juste de tuer un de mes hommes, Captain America. Ce sera forcément un combat, cracha Amell.

Bucky s'avança devant les soldats d'Amell et regarda les autres Avengers. Avec un air menaçant sur le visage. Les Avengers regardèrent les soldats d'Amell. Ils étaient clairement en sous-nombre.

\- Alors, hum…Si on peut combattre une armée de robots, on peut certainement s'occuper de quelques…gros gars, pas vrai ? demanda Natasha.

\- Vous semblez nerveuse, Natasha, sourit Tony.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Clint, il y a un renfort qui arrive.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Sam.

Avant que quelqu'un ne lui réponde, Wanda vola vers l'endroit où ils étaient. Elle atterrit, et leva les yeux. L'énergie rouge était toujours dans ses mains.

\- Wanda, tu es venue, dit Steve, semblant soulagé.

Wanda se tourna vers Clint.

 **PDV Wanda**

\- C'est mon travail, dis-je.

\- Wanda Maximoff est votre « renfort » ? Comme c'est pathétique, cracha Amell.

Je remarquai que Vision était tendu. J'imagine qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'Amell parle de moi de cette façon. Je me dirigeai vers Amell, ignorant le fait que Bucky était juste à côté de lui, et tapotai sa poitrine avec mes doigts.

\- On ne se battra pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, si jamais, pour ça. Vous allez nous rendre ce qui est à nous, répondit-je.

Nous nous fixâmes du regard. Il roula des yeux, et je levai le bras, lui montrait l'énergie rouge autour de mes doigts.

\- Je peux en finir avec vous sur le champ, dis-je. Avec _tout le monde_.

Quand Bucky vit mon énergie rouge, il m'attrapa le bras, m'attira à lui et me prit par le cou. Tony leva la main, prêt à tirer sur Bucky. Clint leva son arc, sa flèche dirigée droit vers la tête d'Amell. La Pierre de l'Esprit brillait sur le front de Vision. Natasha arma son pistolet.

\- Amell ! Dîtes-lui d'arrêter, demanda Steve.

Avant qu'Amell puisse répondre, mon énergie rouge me traversa, et j'envoyais Bucky valser en arrière, contre des hommes d'Amell. Ce mouvement est toujours efficace, grâce à Bruce. Bucky commence à se relever, mais je l'immobilisai avec l'énergie rouge. Je me tournai vers Amell.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de faire ce qui doit être fait. Laissez-le partir et aucun mal ne sera fait à vous et à vos soldats.

Amell pouffa.

\- Vous, les Avengers, pensez que vous êtes les seuls à avoir une arme secrète.

Immobiliser Bucky au sol était plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Je concentrai toute ma force sur mon énergie rouge.

\- Quelle est votre arme secrète ? demanda Natasha, son pistolet toujours pointé sur Amell.

Amell hésita avant de répondre. Il me dévisagea, puis se tourna vers le reste des Avengers.

\- Pietro Maximoff.

L'énergie rouge revint vers moi, car j'oubliais complètement Bucky. En entendant ce nom, je me tournais vers Amell.

\- Pietro ? De quoi parlez-vous ? demandais-je lentement.

Amell ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire. Je commençai à lui envoyer mon énergie rouge, mais Bucky me sauta dessus. Ma tête frappa le béton au sol, et je me retrouvai inconsciente pendant un court moment.

\- Wanda ! cria Clint.

Les soldats d'Amell commencèrent à attaquer, et le combat s'engagea.

\- Vision ! cria à nouveau Clint. Aide Wanda !

\- J'arrive !

Vision vola vers l'endroit où j'étais allongée, et mis sa main sous ma tête.

\- Wanda…Ça va ?

\- Je vais bien, marmonnais-je. Il faut juste que je dise deux mots à Amell.

\- Je ne pense pas vraiment que tu devrais le faire, déclara Vision.

Je l'ignorai et me leva doucement. Bucky était à nouveau à côté d'Amell. C'était comme s'il me regardait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous dit son nom ? demandais-je.

Amell ne répondit pas, encore une fois. Il était juste là à me regarder, avec son petit sourire stupide.

 _\- Pourquoi avez-vous parlé de Pietro ?_ criai-je.

Je sentis tout mon corps se tendre, et remarquais que j'étincelais. J'eus la sensation brûlante de lâcher tout ce que j'avais en moi. Ce qui arriva.

\- Baissez-vous ! hurla Steve à tous les Avengers.

Je sortis tout ce que j'avais. L'énergie rouge vola dans toute la pièce, frappant tout sur son chemin. J'entendis quelqu'un crier, mais je mis une seconde à réaliser que c'était moi. Une fois que ce fut terminé, je regardai autour de moi, et vit tous les hommes d'Amell couchés au sol. Morts ou blessés. Amell essayait à grand peine de se relever, et Bucky commença à avancer vers moi.

\- Arrêtez, Soldat ! aboya Amell.

Bucky s'arrêta immédiatement, mais continua à me dévisager.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous parlé de Pietro ? demandais-je à nouveau.

\- Vision, fais la sortir d'ici ! ordonna Steve.

Vision descendit en piqué, me souleva du sol, et nous fit voler. Alors que nous volions, des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Je posai ma tête contre la poitrine de Vision. Il posa sa main derrière ma tête et caressa mes cheveux.

\- On ne va pas le laisser tomber, Wanda.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	14. Seule

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro, jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime.

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Seule**

 **PDV Wanda**

Une fois que tout le monde fut rentré à la Base, ils s'approchèrent doucement de moi comme si j'étais un verre sur le point de se briser. Vision mis son bras devant moi, de manière protectrice.

\- Vision, on ne va pas lui faire de mal, déclara Natasha.

\- Je le sais, mais Wanda est fragile pour le moment. Ce que vous pourriez lui dire peut lui faire mal, répondit Vision.

\- Je peux gérer ça, dis-je dans un souffle.

\- Vision a raison, Wanda. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu n'es pas en état, dit Steve en me regardant avec une expression triste.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Wanda, peut-être que tu ferais mieux de te reposer, dit Sam.

Je serrai les poings et fermai mes paupières. Je sentis mon énergie rouge traverser mes veines. Elle le voulait. Elle voulait être lâchée et être une arme de destruction massive.

\- S'il te plait, ma grande…murmura Clint.

Il tendit le bras, et mes yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt que je sentis ses doigts sur mon épaule. Je sentis que l'énergie rouge les traversait et le submergea. C'était du pur rouge. Il ne mit pas longtemps à enlever sa main avant que je ne lâche toute mon énergie à nouveau. Steve attrapa Natasha et sauta derrière le canapé. Sam se servit de ses ailes comme bouclier pour se protéger. Tony, Rhodey et Clint furent foudroyés par la force de mon énergie rouge. Elle continuait à sortir, et je la laissais faire. Tony et Rhodey furent projetés contre le mur, tandis que Clint passa à travers une vitre et atterrit sur la pelouse. Je réalisai que Clint était tombé de quatre mètres de haut par la fenêtre. Je repris le contrôle de l'énergie rouge et la fit revenir vers moi.

 _\- Clint !_ criais-je.

Je courus à la fenêtre et me dirigeais vers l'endroit où il était, contrôlant mon énergie du mieux que je pouvais. Il était allongé par terre et je voyais qu'il souffrait. Vision vola vers nous, et me retint tandis que Natasha et Steve nous rejoignaient.

\- Clint…Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas… murmurai-je.

\- Son épaule est déboitée, déclara Steve à Nat', je pense qu'à part ça, il va bien, mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr.

Clint et moi fermèrent les yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je me détachai de Vision, et retournai à l'intérieur de la Base, courant jusqu'à ma chambre.

\- Wanda ! m'appela Vision.

Je l'ignorai et claquai ma porte.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

 _Je suis une arme de destruction…_

 _Je ne suis qu'un monstre._

 _Je suis seule au monde…Mes parents sont partis, Pietro est parti, Bucky est…parti._

 _Ils sont tous partis. Les Avengers ne sont pas ma famille… Ils ne le seront jamais._

Je me glissai dans mon lit et pleurai jusqu'à m'endormir.

Je me réveillai vers six heures du matin. Je savais que personne n'était réveillé. Steve l'était peut-être, mais il est probablement parti courir. Je m'habillai tranquillement, et ouvrit ma fenêtre. Je sortis sur le toit, et utilisai ma magie pour descendre vers le sol. Je jetai un coup d'œil au coin du bâtiment, et vit que personne ne patrouillait. J'inspirai et expirai profondément, et m'arrêta.

Je sortis du taxi, et arrivais à Times Squares. La vue était aussi belle que la première fois que j'étais venue. Je m'installais sur un banc et observai tout. Quand je regardais ma montre, il était neuf heures et demie. J'étais là depuis tout ce temps ? Peu importe. Je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner à la Base après ce que j'avais fait. Aucun des Avengers ne voulait probablement me voir. Ils pensent tous que je suis un monstre. Tony le pense, en tout cas.

Je décidai de me promener dans la nouvelle ville et de voir ce que j'avais raté. Pendant que je marchais, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Je vis que j'avais reçu beaucoup de messages provenant de Steve, Natasha, Sam, et même Tony. Ils s'inquiétaient pour moi et voulaient savoir où j'étais. J'éteignis mon téléphone et continuai à me promener. J'arrivais à un angle quand tout à coup, quelqu'un m'attrapa, mit une main sur ma bouche, et m'entraîna dans une ruelle sombre et déserte. J'essayais de me dégager, mais la personne était trop puissante. J'utilisais ma magie et le fit me lâcher. Quand la personne recula, je fis volte-face et me retrouvais face à face avec Bucky. Je reculai de quelques pas.

\- Bucky ? chuchotais-je.

Il semblait confus mais me répondit…normalement.

\- Hier…Quand tu as frappé tout le monde avec tes pouvoirs, il m'est arrivé quelque chose.

Je remarquai tout de suite qu'il n'était pas le Soldat de l'Hiver agressif.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demandais-je lentement.

Il hésita une seconde.

\- Je suis à nouveau normal…Je pense. Certaines choses sont encore floues mais…Je me souviens de tout le monde.

Il est à nouveau normal…Mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine tellement il battait fort. Je veux m'approcher de lui et le toucher… mais j'ai peur de le faire.

\- Bucky…murmurais-je.

Des larmes envahissaient mes yeux.

\- Wanda…souffla-t-il.

Il tendit la main, m'attrapa, et m'étreignit avec force. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Bucky…J'ai fait quelque chose d'affreux, murmurais-je.

Il caressa mes cheveux.

\- Ce sera bientôt fini.

Je reculai et le regardai dans les yeux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et finit par dire :

\- Je suis désolé, Maximoff.

Alors que j'allais répondre, je sentis une forte douleur envahir mon corps tout entier. Je tombai sur le sol et lâchai un cri de douleur. Avant de perdre conscience, je vis une expression sur le visage de Bucky qui révélait que ce n'était pas du tout Bucky.

* * *

 **Review ? Il ne reste qu'une dizaine de chapitres avant le tome 2.**


	15. Partie

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro. Jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime. WANDA/BUCKY

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Partie**

 **PDV Extérieur**

Steve passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Wanda. Ils ont fouillé New-York du matin au soir. Aucune trace d'elle. Sentant la colère l'envahir, Steve renversa la table et tout son contenu sur le sol.

\- Steve…Ça va aller. On va la retrouver.

Natasha sembla être apparue de nulle part. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Steve.

\- Je suis tellement inquiet pour elle. Et si quelque chose arrivait ?

Il chercha une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Natasha, mais les yeux de la jeune femme étaient froids.

Vision regarde toutes les caméras de surveillance de tout l'état de New-York, répondit Natasha. Elle finira par y apparaître.

Sur ces paroles, Vision apparut.

\- J'ai trouvé Wanda !

Steve poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Super ! Où est-elle ?

Vision essaya de le cacher, mais Steve vit qu'il était contrarié.

\- J'ai vu Wanda…Il y a trois jours.

Natasha s'avança vers lui.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Vision posa un ordinateur portable sur la table. Ils se rassemblèrent autour, et regardèrent la vidéo de caméra de surveillance. Elle montrait Wanda en train d'être attaquée par…Bucky ? Steve fronça les sourcils. Bucky parlait à Wanda et elle semblait soulagée, et bientôt, ils s'étreignirent. Steve regarda Natasha et elle avait le même air confus sur le visage. Vision remonta la vidéo juste au moment où Wanda tombe sur le sol en hurlant. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui avait tiré dessus avec une sorte d'arme qui faisait disparaître ses pouvoirs. Bucky prit une expression du visage et, finalement, ce n'était pas Bucky du tout. Natasha fut la première à parler après un moment de silence.

\- Okay, alors…Quelqu'un s'est fait passer pour Bucky juste pour capturer Wanda ?

Vision hocha la tête lentement.

\- On dirait bien. Wanda n'est pas réapparue depuis ce qui s'est passé. Aucune caméra ne l'a enregistrée.

\- Amell.

Steve serra les poings.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quelque chose, Tony entra dans la pièce, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ? demanda Natasha.

\- J'ai trouvé où Amell retient Wanda, répondit Tony avec un air satisfait sur le visage.

Personne ne dit rien. Tony ouvrit les bras.

\- Allez-y. Agenouillez-vous, embrassez mes pieds, et louez ma grandeur.

\- Nous devons aller la chercher, dit Vision en se levant.

\- C'est exactement ce que nous allons faire. Equipez-vous, ordonna Steve.

 **PDV Wanda**

J'ouvris les yeux, ma vision légèrement floue. Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises et tout devint clair. Je remarquai que je n'étais attachée à rien. Je me levai lentement, avec douleur. Peu importe ce qu'ils m'ont injecté, c'est sûr que ça a marché, car mes pouvoirs semblaient comme des pierres. Peu importe combien de j'essayais, ils ne venaient pas. Mes pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit. Je vis Amell et un de ses soldats entrer.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes réveillée ! sourit-t-il. Fantastique !

-Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demandais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, mais se dirigea vers une autre porte. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un grand berceau avec une grande bâche le recouvrant. Je lui lançai un regard confus. Il roula des yeux avec agacement, et retira la bâche, révélant un corps dans le berceau. Mon estomac se tordit.

\- Allez-y ! m'encouragea Amell. Regardez.

Je m'avançai lentement vers le berceau. J'inspirai profondément et baissai les yeux. Ce que je vis me fit perdre l'équilibre. Je tombai sur le sol, manquant d'air. Amell claqua des doigts, et aussitôt son soldat m'attrapa et me releva.

\- Regardez bien, fillette ! cracha Amell.

Des larmes inondèrent mes yeux quand je lâchais un cri. Je posai une main sur le berceau.

\- Pietro… murmurai-je.

\- Il est vivant, et, eh bien, grâce à nous.

Je sentis le sourire d'Amell s'élargir. J'eus un cri de colère, et poussai Amell sur la table d'opération. Son soldat m'attrapa mais je le frappai dans l'estomac, me retourna, et lui donna un coup de pied au visage. Je peux remercier Natasha pour ce mouvement. J'entendis des hommes crier depuis le couloir. Bientôt, plusieurs soldats entrèrent, et parmi eux Bucky. Aucun d'entre eux n'avança, attendant seulement que je fasse le mouvement. Je serrai les poings.

\- James Buchanan Barnes ! marmonnai-je. Quelle surprise !

Il avait l'air déconcerté. Je sentais ma magie retrouver sa force, et bouillir dans mes veines. Je lâchais tout, envoyant les hommes d'Amell contre les murs comme des poupées de chiffon. Quelqu'un me frappa à la tête. Je tombai instantanément sur le sol. Un autre me donna un coup de pied au visage. Le goût métallique du sang envahit mes papilles. Je me relevai et envoyait mon énergie rouge. Tous les soldats tombèrent, évanouis. Tous sauf un. Je me dirigeai vers Bucky et levai la main pour qu'il puisse voir l'énergie rouge autour de mes doigts.

\- Je reviendrai pour toi, promis-je.

Avant qu'il puisse faire quoique que soit, je plaçai mes lèvres sur les siennes, tandis que ma magie entra dans son esprit. Il tomba sur le sol, les souvenirs le faisant suffoquer. Il laissa échapper un cri. Je saisis rapidement la poignée du berceau et sortis de la pièce. Si le berceau n'avait pas eu de roues, je n'aurais pas eu autant de chance. Je vis la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit avec mon énergie rouge. Je sortis du bâtiment, trainant le berceau, seulement pour trouver les Avengers. Steve et Vision semblèrent horrifiés lorsqu'ils virent mon visage ensanglanté et blessé.

\- Vous avez pris votre temps, déclarais-je d'une voix cassante.

Je poussai le berceau vers eux et me dirigeai vers une clairière. Je concentrai ma magie sur le sol.

\- Wanda, attend ! appela Steve.

Je l'ignorai et volai, revenant à la Base des Avengers.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	16. Les jumeaux Maximoff

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro, jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime.

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Les jumeaux Maximoff**

 **PDV Wanda**

Une fois arrivée à la Base des Avengers, j'allais droit dans ma chambre. Je sais que je devais tous leur faire face mais pour le moment, j'en étais incapable. Je m'assis sur mon lit et passai une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne pouvais me focaliser que sur Pietro.

 _Il était vivant…_

Je mis une main sur ma bouche et essaya de retenir un sanglot. Je fermai les yeux, mais les larmes coulèrent. Etait-ce des larmes de joie parce que mon frère est vivant ? Ou bien était-ce des larmes de tristesse car il n'était pas en paix et qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ? C'étaient probablement les deux. J'essuyais mes larmes et inspirai profondément. J'entendis les autres Avengers revenir. Je me levai et descendit pour les voir. Je me dirigeai vers le laboratoire de Tony, traversant la Base, supposant que c'est là qu'ils seraient. Quand j'entrais, les bavardages ont cessé dès qu'ils me virent. Steve fit un pas en avant.

\- Wanda, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête et remarquais qu'ils avaient amené le berceau. Voir Pietro vivant et respirant dans le berceau me coupa le souffle. L'énergie rouge commença à tourner autour de mes doigts. Steve le remarqua et tendit les bras, faisant reculer les autres. Pensaient-ils vraiment que j'allais encore tout lâcher ? Je décidai de prendre le risque. Je pris une grande inspiration, et au lieu de lâcher mon énergie rouge, je laisse échapper un rire. L'énergie rouge m'entoura tandis que je riais. Je sentis comme si un poids quittait mes épaules. Tout le monde semblait confus. Je me dirigeais vers le berceau et mis mes mains dessus.

\- Mon frère est vivant ! pleurais-je de joie.

Je commençai à me sentir à nouveau heureuse. Tout commença à sembler normal. Sans réfléchir, je serrais Steve et Natasha contre moi. Steve répondit tout de suite à l'étreinte, tout comme Natasha. J'étreignis Rhodey et même Tony. Sam n'attendit pas et me serra de lui-même dans ses bras.

\- C'est un beau moment, dit-il.

\- Ne nous rend pas tous sentimentaux, Sam, répondit Natasha avec un grand sourire.

Sam roula des yeux et essuya la « poussière » dans ses yeux.

\- Nous sommes ravis que tu sois heureuse, Wanda, déclara Vision.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et je lui lançai un sourire. Je regardai la pièce et réalisa que je me sentais comme vide sans Clint dans la pièce. Je me demandais s'il allait bien. Je voulais le demander aux autres, mais ce serait évoquer les choses terribles que j'ai faites. Tout serait parfait si Clint et Bucky étaient là…Je m'excusai et me dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Je regardais à travers la grande fenêtre et soupira. J'étais heureuse, je l'étais vraiment. Ma famille était enfin revenue. J'effaçai mes pensées et regardai à nouveau par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau. Peut-être devrais-je aller dehors et en profiter. Je commençais à me retourner lorsque j'entendis un bruit de verre brisé tout autour de moi. J'eus à peine de le temps de faire volte-face que Bucky me prenne par le cou avec son bras en métal, plaçant quelque chose de froid autour de mon cou. Je compris que c'était quelque chose qui faisait disparaître mes pouvoirs. J'essayais de résister mais il était trop fort.

J'entendis le son étouffé des pas venant des Avengers.

\- Bucky, s'il te plait ! pleurais-je. Laisse-moi !

Il m'entraîna dehors, et me jeta dans un SUV. J'aperçut les Avengers courant dehors, avec parmi eux Clint. Mon cœur commença à battre plus fort quand je le vis. Avant que Bucky ne ferme la porte, j'eus un contact visuel avec Clint. Il semblait inquiet et en colère. J'entendis des coups de feu, puis un grand bruit sourd. J'essayais d'enlever l'appareil métallique autour de mon cou, mais il ne bougeait pas. La porte arrière du SUV s'est ouverte, et Bucky s'installa sur le siège à côté de moi après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. Je reculai lorsqu'il s'asseyait. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de Bucky, mais maintenant… Il me terrifiait. Bucky et les autres hommes m'emmenèrent dans une autre station de métro. Amell était là et nous attendait, parmi les piétons qui ne remarquaient rien.

\- Wanda ! applaudit Amell. Je suis ravi que tu puisses nous rejoindre ! Encore.

Je fronçai les sourcils et dégageai mon bras de l'emprise de Bucky.

\- C'était si charmant, vous avez sorti le Soldat de l'Hiver de sa transe. Heureusement pour moi, il n'en était pas complètement sorti, et tout ce que j'ai eu à faire est le faire revenir.

Riant, Amell m'attrapa et me poussa contre la voiture du métro, ignorant les piétons sur son chemin. Il se tourna vers Bucky et hocha la tête. Bucky sortit alors son arme et commença à tirer sur le plafond de la station. Tout le monde se mit à crier et à courir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tout le monde sorte. Il ne restait que moi et les hommes d'Amell. Ils me firent monter dans le métro. *

\- Wanda, j'espérais que nous pourrions utiliser vos pouvoirs pour quelque chose…de fantastique ! Malheureusement, vous ne coopérez pas. Je suis lassé de votre attitude enfantine, et honnêtement, je veux jute que vous disparaissiez. Voilà pourquoi mon grand ami James aura l'honneur de vous tuer.

Je me retins à grand peine de ne pas rouler des yeux. Il claqua des doigts, et ses hommes descendirent du métro et retournèrent sur le quai. Il commença à sortir mais il se tourna vers moi.

\- C'était un plaisir de vous avoir rencontrée, Wanda Maximoff.

Sur ces mots, il descendit du métro rejoindre ses hommes, ne restant plus que Bucky et moi. Bucky me pointa avec son arme, un doigt sur la gâchette. Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues. Voilà. Je vais mourir des mains de l'amour de ma vie.

Soudain, on entendit un bruit sourd provenant du quai. Je tournai les yeux et vit certains des Avengers se battre contre les hommes d'Amell. Je me sentis soulagée. Ils m'ont trouvée. Je remarquai que Bucky me regardait toujours, son pistolet toujours pointé sur moi. Il ne pouvait pas aller là-bas et aider Amell. Il avait des ordres.

\- Bucky, s'il te plait… murmurais-je.

Il ne fut pas du tout troublé. Il était sur le point de tirer. Je reculai lentement, et heurtait quelque chose de dur. Je me retournai et vit Clint. Je soupirai de soulagement. Il avait son arc pointé droit sur Bucky. Ils étaient tous dans une impasse.

\- Wanda, sort de là, ordonna Clint.

Je me dirigeai vers les portes quand quelque chose frappa Bucky et le fit tomber sur le sol. Je levai des yeux de Bucky et vit…Pietro.

\- Pietro…dis-je dans un souffle

\- C'est quoi, ce cirque ? s'étouffa Clint.

Il se tourna vers Bucky, inconscient par terre, puis à nouveau vers Pietro. Celui-ci sourit.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne l'a pas venir, celle-là ?

* : Faites-moi plaisir, imaginez juste pour cette fois que le métro est (Dieu seul sait comment) vide à ce moment-là.

* * *

 **PIETRO IS BACK ! Qui danse avec moi ? Review ?**


	17. Famille

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro, jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime.

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Famille**

 **PDV Wanda**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Pietro est là. Nous étions si proches, et si éloignés à la fois. Clint ne disait rien. Il était probablement encore choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Je ne pouvais plus rester ici. Je murmurai doucement son nom, ce mot échappant à mes lèvres, mais il m'entendit. Je courrai et mis mes bras autour de son cou. Ses bras étaient enroulés sur mes hanches, et son tête était posée sur mon épaule. On ne disait rien, pas un mot. On était juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus provenant du quai, et bientôt, les Avengers coururent vers le métro.

\- Il ne sera inconscient longtemps, dit Steve en désignant Bucky. On devrait l'emmener.

\- On pourrait leur donner une autre minute, dit Natasha en nous regardant Pietro et moi.

\- Je suis le seul qui n'a aucune idée du bordel qui est en train de se passer ? s'enquit Clint.

Sam ria et mit un bras autour des épaules de Clint.

\- Pour résumer, le gosse est vivant et sa sœur est heureuse.

Steve lança un regard sévère aux Avengers.

\- Faisons en sorte que ça reste comme ça.

Quand nous arrivions à la Base des Avengers, j'emmenais Pietro dans ma chambre afin que nous ayons une conversation vitale. Je lui racontai tout ce qui c'était passé l'année passée.

\- Okay, attend une minute. Ce gars-là est ton petit-ami ? demanda-t-il.

J'hochai lentement la tête.

\- Le gars qui a essayé de te tuer est ton petit-ami. Tout s'explique, plaisanta Pietro.

Je lui donnai joyeusement une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Tu sais qui il est, Pietro. Tu sais aussi ce qui peut lui arriver, lui rappelais-je.

Il acquiesça.

\- Je sais, je sais. C'est juste que je n'aime pas le fait que soyez ensemble tous les deux. Il pourrait sérieusement te blesser un de ces jours.

J'hésitai avant de répondre. Pietro avait raison, mais j'avais confiance en Bucky. Je lui aurais confié ma vie.

\- Soldat de l'Hiver ou Bucky, il ne me ferait jamais de mal, répondit-je. Dans le métro, il ne m'a tuée immédiatement. Je l'ai vu hésiter.

Pietro posa sa main sur la mienne.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée…comme je l'ai été.

Je serrai sa main de manière rassurante. On tourna tous les deux la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda Clint.

Je souris et lui fit signe d'entrer. J'avais raconté à Pietro comment Clint avait veillé sur moi après sa mort. Comment il était devenu un grand frère pour moi. Clint entra et s'avança vers nous. Il tendit la main à Pietro.

\- C'est, hum…génial que tu sois de retour, dit-il, serrant la main de Pietro.

\- Ça fait du bien, répondit Pietro.

Clint l'étreignit rapidement avant de se dégager.

\- Super, eh bien, ne meurt pas encore une fois, petit fumier supersonique.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de ma chambre. J'eus un sourire. C'était la famille que je voulais. Je veux que ça reste comme ça pour toujours.

\- Je suis vraiment content que Clint aie pris soin de toi quand je suis…parti, dit Pietro.

Il m'attira à lui pour une étreinte et m'embrassa sur le front.

\- Oh, désolé. Je peux repasser.

Je tournai le regard et vit Vision sur le point de sortir de ma chambre. Quel androïde sournois.

\- Non, c'est bon, dis-je, demandant à Vision d'entrer.

\- Hum, Pietro ? Puis-je parler à Mlle Wanda en privé ? demanda-t-il.

Pietro hocha la tête. Il se leva et s'avança vers Vision.

\- Merci d'avoir sauvé ma sœur en Sokovie.

Il posa une main sur Vision. Ce dernier lui sourit et hocha la tête. Sur ces paroles, Pietro nous laissa seuls. Vision s'approcha et s'installa à côté de moi sur le lit.

\- Wanda…Si quelque chose t'étais arrivé dans le métro…

Je mis ma main sur la sienne.

\- Hey, je vais bien. Bucky ne m'aurait fait jamais de mal.

Vision me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

\- Il a hésité, répondis-je du tac au tac. Pour autant que je sache, les assassins n'hésitent pas avec leur cible. En particulier quand ils sortent avec.

Vision détourna le regard quand je prononçai les derniers mots. Je baissai les yeux. Vision était si difficile à lire parfois, mais cette fois-ci…il ne l'était pas. Je levai la main, et mon énergie rouge en sortit. Elle l'atteignit presque quand il se tourna.

\- Es-tu en train d'essayer d'entrer dans ma tête ? demanda-t-il doucement.

J'hochai la tête, me sentant honteuse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais sur le point de faire ça à Vision.

\- Je te bloquais… Mais tu peux essayer à nouveau.

Il leva ma main. Je le regardai, et laissa l'énergie rouge revenir. Une fois qu'elle atteignit son esprit, je vis un océan de souvenirs. Principalement de nous. Je me vis dans tous ses souvenirs, lui souriant ou riant avec lui. Une fois que j'allais accéder à ce qu'il craignait le plus, j'avais peur d'y accéder. Mais j'y allais. Je me vis à nouveau, la vie quittant mes yeux. Quelqu'un me prenait par le cou. J'aurais reconnu le bras n'importe où. Bucky était en train de me tuer. C'était la plus grande peur de Vision. Ma mort. Je revins à la réalité lorsque Vision me bloqua à nouveau. Il ne me regardait pas. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et l'étreignis. Je sentis la chaleur de ses mains dans mon dos.

\- Je ne vois aucune raison d'avancer dans ce monde si tu n'es pas là pour le voir, murmura-t-il.**

Je fermai les yeux, mais une larme coulait déjà. Je serrai Vision plus fort. Clint n'était pas mon seul roc.

* * *

** : Quand Vision dit « pour le voir », il parle du monde.

 **Review ?**


	18. Nouveaux sentiments

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro, jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime. WANDA/BUCKY

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Sam Wilson ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Nouveaux sentiments**

 **PDV Wanda**

Après ma conversation avec Vision, je me sentis plus à l'aise avec tout ce qui se passait. Il me fait garder les pieds sur terre et il sait comment me garder sous contrôle. Quelque chose que Clint cherchait toujours à faire. Peut-être que c'est juste parce que Vision a plus d'influence, étant un androïde. Je suis toujours surprise de la manière dont les Avengers me traitent. Ils me traitent comme le fait une famille, quelque chose que je n'ai jamais espéré d'eux. La bataille de Sokovie m'a changée. Quand Pietro est mort et que j'ai perdu le contrôle pour la première fois, j'ai pensé que les Avengers me verraient comme une mauvaise personne et une personne majeure. Il s'est avéré que j'avais tort. Tellement tort.

Steve savait ce que je traversais et s'assurais que j'étais tout le temps protégée. Clint, d'autre part, le pensait peut-être qu'il me le devait depuis que mon frère lui avait sauvé la vie. Au fil du temps, ses sentiments ont changés, et il me regardait plus comme une petite sœur que quelqu'un envers qui il a une dette. Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'habituer à Tony. Je ne sais trop à quoi m'en tenir avec lui. Un jour, il se disputait avec Steve comme un enfant obstiné, tout en étant sarcastique, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. J'ai compris qu'il était humain aussi et qu'il regrettait ses erreurs qu'il avait faites. Natasha et moi, ça a bien collé. Elle m'a aidé à m'entrainer et me raconte aussi ses missions pour me changer les idées. C'est toujours à elle que je demande conseil, peu importe sur quoi. J'ai progressé avec tout le monde et ça me fait plaisir. Tout semble être à nouveau normal.

Sauf Bucky.

Après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le métro, Steve avait fait en sorte que Bucky soit ramené à la Base des Avengers. Il était enfermé quelque part en bas, afin qu'il ne puisse faire de mal à personne. J'étais censée aller là-bas pour l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs, mais j'hésite à le faire. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Bucky, il m'avait vraiment terrifiée. Quelque chose que je ne pensais pas voir ressentir un jour. Vision m'a dit qu'il m'accompagnerait, et je lui suis reconnaissante de l'avoir proposé. J'ai évité ce moment depuis un certain temps déjà et Steve commence à s'inquiéter. Je suppose qu'il temps d'arrêter de l'éviter. Je traverse le couloir et descend les escaliers. Avant d'aller voir Bucky, j'appelle Vision.

\- Vision, dis-je simplement.

En une seconde, il est à côté de moi.

\- Je vois que tu t'es décidée à rendre visite à Mr Barnes, finalement, dit-il.

J'hochai lentement la tête.

\- J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais voir, mais je suis contente que tu sois ici avec moi.

Je vis Vision se fendre d'un sourire du coin de l'œil. Cela me fit sourire. Lorsque nous arrivons devant la cellule de Bucky, Vision tendit le bras et me prit la main. Il leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Prête ?

J'acquiesçai. Nous dépassèrent le mur et entrèrent dans la cellule de Bucky. Quand je le vis, mon cœur manqua un battement. Ma poitrine s'affaissa. Le voir me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Il était contre le mur, une muselière couvrant sa bouche. Une partie du mur était magnétique, et son bras en métal y était fermement épinglé. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il s'échappe. Il me regarda, les yeux remplis de rage mais avec un soupçon de tristesse. Je me sentis vraiment affreuse. Vision posa une main dans le creux de mon dos. La chaleur de son contact m'apaisa. Je n'avais plus peur, car Vision me protégerait si quelque chose devait arriver.

\- Monsieur Barnes, dit Vision avec une incroyable douceur, Wanda est ici pour vous aider…à vous sentir mieux.

Bucky, évidemment, ne répondit pas. Je m'avançai vers Bucky, mon énergie rouge traversant mes veines. Quand j'étais suffisamment proche de lui, je remarquais que certaines de ses chaines n'étaient pas attachées au mur. Je m'approchai encore un peu, et vit que la partie magnétique du mur n'était pas comme elle aurait dû.

\- Vision…

Je commençai à reculer, mais c'était trop tard. Bucky me frappa au visage et je volai de l'autre côté de la pièce, frappant violemment le mur. J'atterris sur le sol et je sentis la douleur traverser mon corps. Vision cria mon nom mais je devins doucement inconsciente.

Je me réveillais à l'infirmerie, n'ayant aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Brusquement, la mémoire me revint et je fus terrifiée pour Vision. Des horribles pensées sur ce qui a pu lui arriver traversèrent mon esprit. Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque je sentis une main serrer la mienne. Je tournai les yeux et vit Natasha. Elle avait un petit sourire mais ses yeux disaient autre chose.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Vision ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Et Bucky ?

Je l'inondais de questions, mais elle me coupa.

\- Barnes s'est enfui, dit-elle calmement.

Je jurais entre mes dents.

\- Et pour Vision, il… ?

Natasha ne dit rien pendant un moment, ce qui me rendit extrêmement anxieuse. Finalement, elle répondit :

\- Tony travaille sur Vision. J'imagine que Barnes est sorti de ses gonds, il était devenu complètement fou.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demandais-je.

\- Il a essayé d'enlever la pierre sur le front de Vision, dit Natasha.

Je l'observai avec horreur. Comment quelqu'un comme Bucky peut s'en prendre à quelqu'un comme Vision ? Cela me semblait presque impossible.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? demandais-je.

\- Je crois que oui. Tony a appelé Bruce, avec ces deux-là pour le réparer, il s'en sortira parfaitement. Toi, tu as besoin de repos. Tu n'as rien de cassé, mais tu seras très fatiguée et à l'avenir tu pourras avoir des marques sur ton bras, répondit Natasha.

Je me tournai vers mon bras et vit qu'il était entouré de bandages. Je n'avais même pas remarqué la douleur.

\- Clint voulait que j'aille le chercher si jamais tu te réveillais, alors je vais te l'amener. Il était vraiment inquiet, Wanda.

Natasha serra ma main, puis sortit chercher Clint. Je fermai les yeux et essayais d'entrer dans l'esprit de Vision, mais il était trop déconnecté pour que je puisse le lire. Tandis que je m'allongeais, mon esprit se retrouva en Sokovie. Au moment qui a tout changé, à jamais.

 _Mais si tu passes cette porte, tu deviens un Avenger._

Si seulement Clint m'avait dit que ça allait coûter…

* * *

 **Bientôt la fin avant le tome 2 ! Review ?**


	19. Existence

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro. Jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime. WANDA/BUCKY

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Existence**

 **PDV Wanda**

Clint et moi n'avions pas vraiment parlé depuis que j'avais lâché mon énergie rouge et l'avait envoyé voler à travers une fenêtre. J'avais peur qu'il soit en colère et qu'il m'en veuille. J'entendis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir, et me préparai psychologiquement à ce qui allait arriver. Je tournai la tête et le soulagement remplaça la peur en voyant que c'était Pietro. Il s'installa au bord du lit et me prit la main.

\- Je serai venu plus tôt si j'avais pu, mais Captain America voulait que je m'entraîne pendant un moment. On vient de recevoir les nouvelles il y a quelques minutes, dit-il.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire.

\- Tu peux l'appeler Steve, tu sais.

Pietro me lança son célèbre sourire en coin.

\- Je sais, mais c'est étrange. Je ne les connais pas aussi bien que toi.

Je serrai sa main et eut un sourire.

\- Ça va venir, avec le temps. J'ai hésité à leur faire une place au début, mais ils m'ont vraiment aidé à faire face à ta mort. Je leur dois beaucoup.

\- Non, répliqua Pietro. Tu ne leur dois rien. Ils t'ont aidé parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire, Wanda. Ils savaient sûrement que tu ne pouvais pas dépasser ça toute seule.

J'hochai la tête. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Steve entra. Il s'approcha de moi et sembla soulagé que j'aille bien. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit et lui lança un regard impatient.

\- Des nouvelles de Vision ?

\- Hum, non. Mais en revanche, on a ceci.

Steve cliqua sur le bouton de la télécommande et la télévision s'alluma sur le journal télévisé.

 _"New-York est en état d'urgence comme si les portes de l'enfer avaient décidé de s'ouvrir_ , disait le reporter à New-York _. Le tristement célèbre assassin, le Soldat de l'Hiver, a enlevé des otages sur ordre de l'ex-agent d'HYDRA, Amell Koftorinski. Nous sommes en direct."_

Lorsque la caméra passa au direct, le souffle me manqua lorsque je vis Bucky attraper une femme par les cheveux et l'arracher à son enfant. Il l'ajouta à la longue ligne de personnes déjà prises en otages. Des otages _innocents_. Amell et ses soldats étaient devant eux. Il regarda la caméra et lui lança un sourire diabolique.

\- _A tous ceux qui nous regardent, personne n'est en sécurité à New-York ! Mon protégé, le plus grand super-soldat va détruire cette ville brique par brique ! Cependant, nous pouvons éviter ça. Je libérerai avec plaisir tous ceux que nous avons capturés si la merveilleuse Wanda Maximoff se rend. D'ici là, PLUS DE PRISONNIERS !_ cracha Amell à la caméra.

Après ça, les images en direct disparurent et firent place à celles programmées par la chaine. Steve éteignit la télé et Pietro me serra la main.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dis-je.

Tous deux me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle à lier.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas envisageable. Amell te tuera dès que tu mettras les pieds là-bas, dit Steve.

Pietro acquiesça.

\- Je suis d'accord avec le porte-bannière étoilée. Tu n'y va pas.

Steve lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Bien. Je vais rester ici, répliquais-je, sachant déjà que je sortirais d'ici dès l'instant où ils seront partis.

Je savais que ça pourrait être mon dernier combat, mais si je pouvais sauver Bucky…Ça en valait la peine.

Steve sortit informer les autres Avengers, me laissant avec Pietro.

\- C'est étrange, dit-je doucement. Bucky ne sait pas qui on est. On n'existe pas pour lui, mais nous, nous connaissons toutes sortes de choses sur lui qu'il ignore. C'est…atroce.

\- Hey, tu penses trop, m'assura Pietro. Tout ira bien. Tu pourras le sauver. Mais pas en sortant d'ici, d'accord ?

J'espérais qu'il y ait la possibilité qu'il ait raison. Je voulais que nous capturions à nouveau Bucky. Je voulais que les Avengers vainquent Amell.

Je savais que tout dépendait de moi. Il fallait que j'entre dans le jeu.

J'allais y aller.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	20. Rebelle

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro, jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime.

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Rebelle**

 **PDV Wanda**

Une fois que Pietro partit, je me sentais assez forte pour me promener. Est-ce que je me sentais assez forte pour me rendre à un ancien agent d'HYDRA et un assassin ? Probablement pas mais j'y allais quand même. Je savais que le temps pour sortir m'était compté et qu'il serait dur de sortir car la Base des Avengers était en alerte maximale. De retour dans ma chambre, j'enfilais mon costume alors que j'entendis frapper à la porte.

\- Wanda ? Tu es là ?

Je restai interdite. C'était Clint. Il n'était pas question que je le vois, surtout pas maintenant si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il frappa à nouveau mais je ne répondis pas. La poignée de la porte commença à se baisser, mais je fermai la porte à clé grâce à mes pouvoirs.

J'entendis Clint jurer dans sa barbe et essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Cette fichue porte est bloquée.

Il continua d'essayer mais finit par abandonner. Une fois qu'il fut parti, je finissais de me changer et ouvrit la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil dehors et vit que la descente était sûre. Je descendis et courut jusqu'au garage où Tony gardait ses voitures glamours et chères. Étais-je sérieusement sur le point de voler l'une des voitures de sport de Tony ? Il les aimait plus que sa propre vie. Je les observai et choisis une étincelante voiture bleue clair. Je ne connaissais pas la marque, nous n'avions pas ce genres de voitures de luxe en Sokovie. Je monte dedans et cherche les clés. Je le repérai sur le compteur et maudissait Tony qu'il ait rendu ça si facile. Je tourne les clés et la voiture démarra. Je sors du garage et m'engage dans la longue allée de cailloux de la Base des Avengers. Et bientôt, j'en suis sortie.

 **PDV Clint**

J'espère que Wanda me laissera lui rendre visite. Je ne lui en veux pas et il faut qu'elle le sache. Aussi têtue qu'elle soit, je ne la détesterais jamais. Je secouai la tête et soupirai.

\- Clint !

Je me retournai et vit Captain courir vers moi.

\- Captain ? dis-je en lui lançant un signe de tête.

\- Il y a du mouvement dehors, dit-il avant de se précipiter dehors.

Je courus à sa suite, et nous rencontrons Tony et Natasha. Avant que je dise quoique ce soit, une des voitures de Tony traversait l'allée et dépassait le portail.

\- Heu, si vous êtes là, qui est au volant de votre voiture ? demandais-je à Tony.

Tony roula des yeux.

\- Wanda.

\- Quoi ?! m'exclamais-je.

\- Merde, dit Steve.

\- Pas de gros mots, marmonna Natasha.

Captain lui lança un regard qui la fit taire instantanément.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demandais-je.

\- Elle se rend à Amell, répondit Natasha. Il n'arrêtera pas de tuer des gens innocents jusqu'à ce qu'il ait Wanda.

\- Eh bien il faut qu'on la rattrape ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Je suis déjà sur le coup !

Je levai les yeux et Sam, dans son uniforme de Falcon, volant à la suite de Wanda.

 **PDV Wanda**

La voiture de Tony était si rapide, j'étais presque arrivée. J'entendis le bruit familier des ailes de Sam. Je regardais dans le rétroviseur et le vit voler en ma direction. Je sortis ma main à l'extérieur et le fit tomber au sol grâce à mon énergie rouge.

\- Désolée, Sam ! criais-je.

Il atterrit sur le sol et j'entendis très bien ce qu'il dit :

\- C'est malpoli, sœurette.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Quand j'approchais de la route barrée, je m'arrêtais et vit toute l'agitation autour. Une ligne de personnes innocentes était formée devant Bucky. Mon estomac se tordit. Je détestais ça. Tout ça.

Je sortis avec hésitation de la voiture, l'énergie rouge autour de mes mains. Mon sang bouillait de rage, mais je restai calme. Je devais faire preuve de retenue. Je devais montrer à Amell que je ne m'abaisserais pas à la colère ou la pression. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il me vit.

\- Ah ! Wanda, chérie, c'est adorable de ta part de te joindre à nous.

Il tendit le bras, attrapa ma main et me tira vers lui. Je le repoussai et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

\- Très bien ! Je suis là. Vous avez ce que vous vouliez, maintenant laissez ces innocents partir.

Il sourit.

\- Il te suffisait de demander.

Il se tourna vers les otages.

\- Très bien, partez ! Je vous libère uniquement parce que ce que je voulais vraiment est à côté de moi. Maintenant partez avant que je ne change d'avis ! cria-t-il.

Les citoyens coururent pour sauver leurs vies tandis que Bucky les regardait sans bouger.

\- Wanda, c'est vraiment tragique que tu aies à mourir de cette façon, soupira Amell.

Je plissai les yeux.

\- Quelle…Quelle façon ?

\- De la main de votre petit-ami, bien sûr ! ria-t-il. Je ne vais pas te tuer, ce serait dommage.

Il claqua des doigts et Bucky s'avança vers moi. Mais avant de pouvoir me porter un coup, il fut renversé.

\- Si vous la voulez, il faudra passer par moi.

Je tournai les yeux et vit Pietro devant moi. Bucky se releva et regarda Amell. Ce dernier s'approcha de Bucky, les bras croisés. Il ne semblait du tout amusé.

\- Et moi aussi !

Sam atterrit et se mit également devant moi.

\- On peut aussi se charger de vous, cracha Amell.

\- Oh, Amell ? Tu nous as oubliés ?

Je me tournai et vit Natasha, Clint et Steve avancer, l'air sûrs d'eux. Ils se mirent en ligne devant moi, me protégeant d'Amell.

\- Je peux appeler mes soldats, lança Amell. Ils attendent mon signal.

\- On peut se charger d'eux, dit Clint.

Amell roula des yeux.

\- Pourquoi protégez-vous cette fille, en fait ? C'est juste une arme de destruction massive ! Elle va tous nous détruire. Elle n'est rien ! hurla Amell.

\- C'est là où vous vous trompez, Amell. Wanda Maximoff est une Avenger. La plus forte, ajouterais-je, dit Steve avec ferveur.

Je souris. Je savais ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils me laissaient me préparer. Je serrai les poings et laissai mon pouvoir se charger.

\- Vous l'avez sous-estimée, Amell. Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez nous vaincre ? Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez vaincre Wanda ? Vous pouvez essayer, mais vous échouerez, lança Clint.

\- MAINTENANT ! hurla Steve.

Le groupe se détacha et s'éloigna, Amell et Bucky regardant toujours. Je souris à Amell, et lâchai tout. Mon énergie entourait Amell et Bucky. Je les élevai un peu dans le ciel, et laissai Amell tomber sur le sol. Il tomba avec un bruit sourd, et tomba aussitôt évanoui. Je gardai Bucky dans les airs, et fit entrer mon énergie dans son esprit. J'étais déterminée à le faire revenir. Lorsqu'il fut inconscient, je le libérai et le vit tomber sur le sol. Il l'a un peu mérité. Je m'avançai vers Amell tandis qu'il reprenait conscience. Quand il me vit, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Je levai la main, mon énergie rouge l'entourant. Je souris et regardai Amell droit dans les yeux.

\- Dormez bien, dis-je tandis que mon énergie rouge se dirigeait vers lui.

* * *

 **De l'action ! Alors je reprend l'école après-demain et donc je serai malheureusement incapable de publier aussi souvent. Il y aura un ou deux chapitres par semaines, mais plus si j'y arrive. Et tout ne dépend pas de moi, il faut aussi que l'auteure publie de nouveaux chapitres afin que je les traduise et les publie ici. Alors, s'il vous plait, ne m'en veuillez pas trop. Love you all !**


	21. Un moment

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro, jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime.

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Rebelle**

 **PDV Wanda**

Une fois que Pietro partit, je me sentais assez forte pour me promener. Est-ce que je me sentais assez forte pour me rendre à un ancien agent d'HYDRA et un assassin ? Probablement pas mais j'y allais quand même. Je savais que le temps pour sortir m'était compté et qu'il serait dur de sortir car la Base des Avengers était en alerte maximale. De retour dans ma chambre, j'enfilais mon costume alors que j'entendis frapper à la porte.

\- Wanda ? Tu es là ?

Je restai interdite. C'était Clint. Il n'était pas question que je le vois, surtout pas maintenant si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il frappa à nouveau mais je ne répondis pas. La poignée de la porte commença à se baisser, mais je fermai la porte à clé grâce à mes pouvoirs.

J'entendis Clint jurer dans sa barbe et essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Cette fichue porte est bloquée.

Il continua d'essayer mais finit par abandonner. Une fois qu'il fut parti, je finissais de me changer et ouvrit la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil dehors et vit que la descente était sûre. Je descendis et courut jusqu'au garage où Tony gardait ses voitures glamours et chères. Étais-je sérieusement sur le point de voler l'une des voitures de sport de Tony ? Il les aimait plus que sa propre vie. Je les observai et choisis une étincelante voiture bleue clair. Je ne connaissais pas la marque, nous n'avions pas ce genres de voitures de luxe en Sokovie. Je monte dedans et cherche les clés. Je le repérai sur le compteur et maudissait Tony qu'il ait rendu ça si facile. Je tourne les clés et la voiture démarra. Je sors du garage et m'engage dans la longue allée de cailloux de la Base des Avengers. Et bientôt, j'en suis sortie.

 **PDV Clint**

J'espère que Wanda me laissera lui rendre visite. Je ne lui en veux pas et il faut qu'elle le sache. Aussi têtue qu'elle soit, je ne la détesterais jamais. Je secouai la tête et soupirai.

\- Clint !

Je me retournai et vit Captain courir vers moi.

\- Captain ? dis-je en lui lançant un signe de tête.

\- Il y a du mouvement dehors, dit-il avant de se précipiter dehors.

Je courus à sa suite, et nous rencontrons Tony et Natasha. Avant que je dise quoique ce soit, une des voitures de Tony traversait l'allée et dépassait le portail.

\- Heu, si vous êtes là, qui est au volant de votre voiture ? demandais-je à Tony.

Tony roula des yeux.

\- Wanda.

\- Quoi ?! m'exclamais-je.

\- Merde, dit Steve.

\- Pas de gros mots, marmonna Natasha.

Captain lui lança un regard qui la fit taire instantanément.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demandais-je.

\- Elle se rend à Amell, répondit Natasha. Il n'arrêtera pas de tuer des gens innocents jusqu'à ce qu'il ait Wanda.

\- Eh bien il faut qu'on la rattrape ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Je suis déjà sur le coup !

Je levai les yeux et Sam, dans son uniforme de Falcon, volant à la suite de Wanda.

 **PDV Wanda**

La voiture de Tony était si rapide, j'étais presque arrivée. J'entendis le bruit familier des ailes de Sam. Je regardais dans le rétroviseur et le vit voler en ma direction. Je sortis ma main à l'extérieur et le fit tomber au sol grâce à mon énergie rouge.

\- Désolée, Sam ! criais-je.

Il atterrit sur le sol et j'entendis très bien ce qu'il dit :

\- C'est malpoli, sœurette.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Quand j'approchais de la route barrée, je m'arrêtais et vit toute l'agitation autour. Une ligne de personnes innocentes était formée devant Bucky. Mon estomac se tordit. Je détestais ça. Tout ça.

Je sortis avec hésitation de la voiture, l'énergie rouge autour de mes mains. Mon sang bouillait de rage, mais je restai calme. Je devais faire preuve de retenue. Je devais montrer à Amell que je ne m'abaisserais pas à la colère ou la pression. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il me vit.

\- Ah ! Wanda, chérie, c'est adorable de ta part de te joindre à nous.

Il tendit le bras, attrapa ma main et me tira vers lui. Je le repoussai et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

\- Très bien ! Je suis là. Vous avez ce que vous vouliez, maintenant laissez ces innocents partir.

Il sourit.

\- Il te suffisait de demander.

Il se tourna vers les otages.

\- Très bien, partez ! Je vous libère uniquement parce que ce que je voulais vraiment est à côté de moi. Maintenant partez avant que je ne change d'avis ! cria-t-il.

Les citoyens coururent pour sauver leurs vies tandis que Bucky les regardait sans bouger.

\- Wanda, c'est vraiment tragique que tu aies à mourir de cette façon, soupira Amell.

Je plissai les yeux.

\- Quelle…Quelle façon ?

\- De la main de votre petit-ami, bien sûr ! ria-t-il. Je ne vais pas te tuer, ce serait dommage.

Il claqua des doigts et Bucky s'avança vers moi. Mais avant de pouvoir me porter un coup, il fut renversé.

\- Si vous la voulez, il faudra passer par moi.

Je tournai les yeux et vit Pietro devant moi. Bucky se releva et regarda Amell. Ce dernier s'approcha de Bucky, les bras croisés. Il ne semblait du tout amusé.

\- Et moi aussi !

Sam atterrit et se mit également devant moi.

\- On peut aussi se charger de vous, cracha Amell.

\- Oh, Amell ? Tu nous as oubliés ?

Je me tournai et vit Natasha, Clint et Steve avancer, l'air sûrs d'eux. Ils se mirent en ligne devant moi, me protégeant d'Amell.

\- Je peux appeler mes soldats, lança Amell. Ils attendent mon signal.

\- On peut se charger d'eux, dit Clint.

Amell roula des yeux.

\- Pourquoi protégez-vous cette fille, en fait ? C'est juste une arme de destruction massive ! Elle va tous nous détruire. Elle n'est rien ! hurla Amell.

\- C'est là où vous vous trompez, Amell. Wanda Maximoff est une Avenger. La plus forte, ajouterais-je, dit Steve avec ferveur.

Je souris. Je savais ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils me laissaient me préparer. Je serrai les poings et laissai mon pouvoir se charger.

\- Vous l'avez sous-estimée, Amell. Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez nous vaincre ? Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez vaincre Wanda ? Vous pouvez essayer, mais vous échouerez, lança Clint.

\- MAINTENANT ! hurla Steve.

Le groupe se détacha et s'éloigna, Amell et Bucky regardant toujours. Je souris à Amell, et lâchai tout. Mon énergie entourait Amell et Bucky. Je les élevai un peu dans le ciel, et laissai Amell tomber sur le sol. Il tomba avec un bruit sourd, et tomba aussitôt évanoui. Je gardai Bucky dans les airs, et fit entrer mon énergie dans son esprit. J'étais déterminée à le faire revenir. Lorsqu'il fut inconscient, je le libérai et le vit tomber sur le sol. Il l'a un peu mérité. Je m'avançai vers Amell tandis qu'il reprenait conscience. Quand il me vit, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Je levai la main, mon énergie rouge l'entourant. Je souris et regardai Amell droit dans les yeux.

\- Dormez bien, dis-je tandis que mon énergie rouge se dirigeait vers lui.

* * *

 **De l'action ! Alors je reprend l'école après-demain et donc je serai malheureusement incapable de publier aussi souvent. Il y aura un ou deux chapitres par semaines, mais plus si j'y arrive. Et tout ne dépend pas de moi, il faut aussi que l'auteure publie de nouveaux chapitres afin que je les traduise et les publie ici. Alors, s'il vous plait, ne m'en veuillez pas trop. Love you all !**


	22. Rien ne reste le même

**Résumé :** Wanda est malheureuse depuis la mort de Pietro, jusqu'au jour où Steve amène Bucky à la Base des Avengers. Mais Wanda a peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aime, et repousse Bucky. Jusqu'au jour où un ancien agent d'HYDRA enlève Bucky et fait revenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais Wanda n'abandonnera pas, et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime.

 **Fandom :** Marvel (Avengers)

 **Pairing :** Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Vision

 **Personnages :** Wanda Maximoff ; Bucky Barnes ; Vision ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Tony Stark ; Clint Barton ; Thor ; Bruce Banner et des OC.

 **NOTE 1 :** Le merveilleux univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **NOTE 2 :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle appartient à MarveledWanda sur Wattpad. C'est son histoire que j'ai traduit, avec son autorisation.

* * *

 **Alors, voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de "Let Me In (The Winterwitch)". J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai eu pour ma part un grand plaisir à traduire chaque cahpitre de cette jolie histoire et de suivre avec vous les aventures de Wanda et Bucky. Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : un deuxième tome est au chaud ! Je le posterais certainement dans les jours qui viennent, alors gardez l'œil ouvert !**

 **PS : Je voudrais tout particulièrement remercier deryous50 pour ces commentaires qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Merci ! XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Rien ne reste le même**

 **PDV Wanda**

Bucky s'était réveillé, donc Steve et moi sont allés le voir. Il était assis sur le bord du lit, sa main était fermée et sa tête était baissée. Il avait l'air misérable. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, je me sentis terrible. Nous nous approchions de lui prudemment.

\- Buck…commença Steve.

Bucky leva lentement la tête et son regard tomba immédiatement sur moi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as amenée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

Mon cœur saigna, et je regardai mes pieds, ne voulant croiser son regard.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? demanda à son tour Steve, ignorant sa question.

Bucky hésita avant de répondre.

\- Vaguement. Je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé avant qu'Amell dise les mots déclencheurs. Tout le reste n'est que des morceaux.

Une vague de soulagement m'envahit. Il se souvenait de moi. _De_ _nous_.

\- Comment tu te sens ? continua Steve.

\- Vide de toute émotion, murmura Bucky. Je suis toujours moi, mais c'est comme si quelqu'un a supprimé ma capacité à éprouver des émotions.

\- On t'a lavé le cerveau, Buck. C'est compréhensible, répondit Steve.

Bucky ne dit rien. Steve et moi restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que je me décide à parler.

\- Tu es toujours aimé, Bucky…soufflais-je.

Je n'avais pas la force de dire ça à haute voix. Bucky grogna.

\- Par toi, je présume ? Eh bien, arrête.

Je fus prise de court par sa méchanceté. J'ouvris la bouche mais rien n'en sortit.

\- Bucky, avertit Steve.

Je me tournai et sortit de la pièce, et me mit bientôt à courir.

\- Wanda ! entendis-je Steve m'appeler, mais je continuais à courir.

Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais je tournai à chaque coin et m'arrêtai finalement au bout d'une salle. Je me mis contre le mur, mais glissai, des larmes coulant sur mon visage. Je mis mes genoux contre ma poitrine et baissai la tête, pleurant silencieusement. Je comprends qu'il ait subi un lavage un cerveau et qu'il ne peut pas retrouver son état normal, mais ce qu'il a dit était assez clair. Je refoulai mes pensées et restais assise en silence, laissant les larmes s'échapper de mes yeux.

 **PDV VISION**

Je vis Wanda dans le hall. Elle pleurait. Je voulais la réconforter, mais après ce que je vis, je me dis qu'elle voulait être seule. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que j'étais capable de ressentir tant d'émotions mais Wanda est…autre chose.

Je la vis tandis qu'elle essuyait ses larmes et couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, essayant de ne pas pleurer à haute voix. Elle souffre depuis tellement longtemps. Est-ce que ça s'arrêta pour elle ? Trouvera-t-elle la paix et le bonheur ? Elle l'avait trouvé avec James mais regardez ce que c'est devenu. Je sais que je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle mérite et je sais que je ne suis pas ce qu'elle veut, mais je serai à ses côtés.

\- Vision, on a besoin de toi ! entendis-je Mr Stark me crier, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Wanda, puis me tournai pour aller aider Mr Stark.

 **PDV Wanda**

Je me relevai et allai dans ma chambre pour bouder. C'était ce que je faisais de mieux. Après m'être allongée sur mon lit, regardant le plafond pendant ce qui sembla être des heures, on frappa un coup à la porte. Je me levai mollement et ouvrit la porte. Mes yeux s'agrandirent et les mots me manquèrent.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda Bucky.

J'acquiesçai et le regardai entrer dans ma chambre, jetant un coup d'œil à tout. Je fermai la porte derrière lui, et me tournai vers la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandais-je, ma voix plus sèche que je n'aurais voulu.

\- Wanda, je me souviens de tout ce que nous avons fait, et de ce j'ai fait. Je…C'est juste que c'est dur pour moi de récupérer ces sentiments, surtout après ce qui s'est passé, dit-il doucement.

\- Tu ne penses pas que je sais ? rétorquais-je d'une voix cassante.

Il lâcha un soupir.

\- Je voulais que tu saches que tu devrais prendre tes distances avec moi. Jusqu'à ce que je me contrôle à nouveau et que je sois dans un bon état d'esprit.

Je me tournai vers lui, mes yeux noyés de larmes. Son visage se décomposa quand il me vit.

\- Oh, Wanda…

Il commença à s'approcher de moi mais je reculai instinctivement et me protégeait avec un bouclier d'énergie rouge. Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, ne reconstruits pas tes murs. Ça m'a pris tellement longtemps pour arriver à les baisser... Je t'en prie, Wanda…

\- Sors…d'ici, dis-je doucement d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu comptes toujours pour moi, Wanda, dit Bucky. Ce n'est pas la fin pour nous…

Je le dévisageai. Je sentis mes yeux devenir rouges. Mon bouclier grandissait, tandis que je me sentis de moins en moins en sécurité.

\- Tu devrais sortir, Bucky.

Je tournai le regard et vit Clint dans l'encadrement de la porte. Bucky hocha la tête, et sortit. Mon bouclier s'évapora et j'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. J'espérais que je serai plus forte que ça. Je suis la définition même du mot faible. Clint s'approcha de moi et me souleva le menton.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je le regardai et lâchai un sanglot. Je me jetai dans ses bras et pleurai pour ce qui sembla être la millième fois. Il caressa ma tête et me serra contre lui.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Tout va bien, tout va bien.

On s'étreignit en silence durant un long moment jusqu'à ce que je prenne la parole :

\- Merci.


End file.
